Become a Daddy Oo
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Bicara soal orang hamil, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata ngidam. "Aku lapar, ingin makan shusi, Yeollie " namun setelah memesan sushi dengan porsi banyak, Baekhyun bilang: "Aku tidak mau sushi. Aku ingin mengadakan barbeque dengan SNSD noona, Channie " (-.-)a. A ChanBaek fic, with KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, & ChenMin. KAIDO NC in this chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Become a Daddy O.o

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : BaekYeol & EXO Couples

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : M

Length : 1 of (?)

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, BaekYeol dan EXO Couples saling memiliki. Ide beserta cerita-nya milik author. Eh ralat, Baekyeol, KaiDo sama HunHan milik author#_Plakk!_ *di gantung di po'on TAOge(?)*

Summary : Seorang Byun Baekhyun hamil?O.o Udah ketebak siapa dalang(?)nya? Yup! Si Happy Virus Park Chanyeol yang hyperactive, cengengesan, dan Pervert*Cuma sama baekkie sih*! Apa jadinya jika duo rusuh yang hyper itu punya baby? Check it's out! An EXO fanfiction.

Warning : YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, lemon n yadong words bertebaran di mana-mana, humor gak lucu, typho(s), alur ngebut, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : ff gaje ini tercipta berkat request dari Jin-ah Pumpkiners Elfexotic's Fujoshipper yang minta di buatin M-Preg nya BaekYeol. Jin-ah ssi, ni udah author buatin M-Preg nya^^, mian kalo gak sreg TT^TT. Harap maklum, ini M-Preg pertama yang author bikin. Ff ini juga author dedikasikan*cie'elah* bagi EXOtics, terutama BaekYeol Shippers.

**THERE IS LEMON INSIDE, SO JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading ^0^~**

Malam terasa begitu sunyi, tak ada suara yang berani mengusik keheningan malam. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 01:00 AM dimana seharusnya semua orang telah tertidur. Terkecuali di dorm EXO-K. Disalah satu ruangan disana, tepatnya kamar bertuliskan BaekYeol's Room, terdengar suara-suara yang mengusik keheningan malam.

"ah..ah..ah.. terus channie.. deeper~ faster~" tubuh namja manis itu terhentak-hentak seiring dengan dorongan kekasihnya dibawah sana.

"ngh.. ini sungguh nikmat... kau sangat sempit hyung~" namja tampan itu terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan mendorong juniornya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi di hole sempit baekhyun.

"akh! Disana! Eunghh...chan..yeolhh.. lagihh.." baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat junior chanyeol yang besar itu, menumbuk prostatnya. Ia semakin mencengkram erat bahu chanyeol, rasa nikmat yang diterimanya sungguh tiada tara. Untunghlah baekhyun tak memanjangkan kukunya. Jika iya, maka bahu chanyeol akan dipenuhi bekas cakaran sekarang.

"kau suka itu byunnie baby?" tanya chanyeol yang menggerakkan juniornya semakin liar di hole baekhyun. Ia memandangi wajah baekhyun yang sangat sexy saat ini. Wajah manisnya telah merah padam, dan terlihat dikuasi nafsu yang membuncah. Matanya memandang sayu ke mata chanyeol. Sementara bibir plumnya yang bengkak dan basah, sibuk mendesah nikmat. Dan keringat yang membanjirinya, menambah kesan sexy terhadapnya.

"ne~ ummph...yeolliehh~" chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat baekhyun semakin terbuai dengan permainan mereka yang membuat ruangan itu terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Terdengar suara decitan-decitan dari ranjang yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta. Chanyeol mengigiti nipple baekhyun agak keras, membuatnya semakin melayang. Sementara juniornya keluar masuk dengan kasar, menumbuk prostat namja manis itu berkali-kali.

"ah..ah..ah.. ohh~ you're so big chan..yeoliehh ahh~" racau baekhyun sembari menjambak pelan rambut chanyeol. Ia menikmati permainan kasar dari kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih muda darinya ini.

"nghh.. dan kau sangat sempit baekkie~" kemudian ia menyambar bibir baekhyun. Mereka saling melumat, dan berbagi saliva, dengan junior chanyeol yang tak berhenti bekerja di bawah sana. Lidah terlatih chanyeol mengeksplor goa hangat baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan sudut yang ada di dalamnya. Menggelitiki langit-langitnya, membuat baekhyun semakin gila mendesah. Chanyeol menautkan lidahnya dengan baekhyun, saling bertarung lidah. Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol saat ia mulai kesulitan bernafas, dan membutuhkan oksigen segera.

"ahh...ummhhh chan..yeolihh.. ohh~"Baekhyun benar-benar dibuai oleh kenikmatan duniawi yang di lakukannya dengan namjachingunya. Juniornya sudah berkedut-kedut, siap memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya. Begitupula chanyeol yang mengerang dengan mata terpejam.

"Baekhyuuuuuun!"

"Chanyeoooool!"

Erangan panjang keduanya menandakan klimaks mereka. Cairan baekhyun membasahi perutnya dan chanyeol, sebagian mengotori wajah manis baekhyun yang telah merah sempurna. Sementara cairan chanyeol memenuhi hole baekhyun dan beberapa merembes keluar. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafas, dan mulai menjilati cairan di wajahnya.

"hyung~" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja di buat mendesah dan seringaian penuh di bibirnya.

GLEK!

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia sudah sangat lelah, dan firasatnya buruk akan hal ini.

"chanyeol aku lelah, ini sudah yang ke-5 ka..AKHH!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, chanyeol telah membalikkan tubuh baekhyun, doggy style.

"tapi aku belum hyung~ ayo kita lakukan beberapa ronde lagi~" ucapnya dan mulai menggenjot hole baekhyun.

"akh..ah..ah..ah.. chanyeol.. kapan kau akan pu...ashh..?" tanya baekhyun yang sebenarnya kembali menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

"mhh.. molla hyung~ sampai 10 ronde mungikn.." tusukkan chanyeol semakin intens dan kasar menumbuk prostat namja manis itu.

"uhh.. ka..lauhh.. a..kuhh hamil gima..nahh?" baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menengadah dengan mulut menganga. Chanyeol menadai punggung baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tak memiliki ruang untuk tanda baru. Tangannya menarik-narik junior baekhyun dengan kasar.

"tidak akan." Kalimat final dari chanyeol membungkam baekhyun untuk kembali protes. Ia hanya bisa pasrah melayani nafsu chanyeol yang begitu besar. Desahan-desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulutnya, dan entah sampai kapan berakhirnya.

"ah..ah..ah.. chanyeolhh~ ah..ah..ah"

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

_2 Weeks Later..._

Dua orang namja masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka yang baru di mulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul 07:30, di jam segini, sebentar lagi dio akan datang untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, palli irreona dan segera mandi. Setelah itu sarapan~ " teriak dio di depan pintu kamar baekyeol.

"ngh..arraseo~" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. Dio pun pergi membangunkan yang lainnya.

Setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul, chanyeol menggeliat dan merasakan berat di tangannya. Ia menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat namja manis yang menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia tertidur dengan begitu damai. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menerpa wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya bersinar, dan terlihat seperti malaikat.

"hyung, irreona~" ucap chanyeol sembari mengusap sayang pipi baekhyun.

"nghh.. masih belum puas juga? shirro~" racau baekhyun dengan mata tertutup dan menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol dari pipinya.

"haha... sampai terbawa mimpi, ne?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusap surai hitam hyung yang sangat di cintainya ini. Ia memandangi tubuh telanjang baekhyun yang di tutupi selimut hingga pinggang. Sementara dari pinggang ke atas di penuhi kissmark. Chanyeol ber-smirk ria, sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya untuk membangunkan bacon tercintanya.

Chanyeol memposisikan wajahnya di depan nipple kanan baekhyun, dan mulai menjilatinya.

"mmhhh..." erang baekhyun dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya karena geli.

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat, kali ini ia mengemutnya dan membasahinya dengan saliva. Baekhyun berusaha tak mempedulikannya, karena ia benar-benar mengantuk. Chanyeol tak menyerah, kali ini ia menggesekkan giginya dan menggigit kecil di sana.

"henti-kanhh~" pinta baekhyun sembari mendorong wajah chanyeol menjauh dari nipple-nya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai, kemudian meremas junior baekhyun yang tidak dibalut apa pun.

"akh chanyeol!" protesnya yang langsung bangun dan terduduk. Ia memandangi tangan chanyeol yang masih memegangi juniornya di balik selimut. Kemudian baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol, dan men-deathglare namjachingunya yang pervert itu. Yang di deathglare cuma nyengir-nyengir ria. =.="

"lepaskan!" teriaknya sembari memukul tangan chanyeol.

"hehe jangan marah baekkie~ aku hanya ingin membangunkan-mu untuk sarapan~"

"membangunkan-ku untuk sarapan, atau membangunkan-ku untuk 'sarapan'mu?!" tanya baekhyun dengan ketus, yang malah membuat chanyeol menyeringai.

"ide bagus~"

"Andwae...!" teriakkan baekhyun cukup keras, hingga terdengar sampai keluar.

_ Kitchen..._

"baekhyun hyung dapat 'serangan' di pagi hari (lagi)?" ucap kai yang kemudian mengeleng-geleng ria. Sementara dio yang sedang membuat sarapan berusaha melanjutkan memasaknya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kai melirik ke arah namja manis itu dan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil. Ia memeluk pinggang langsing dio dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namjachingunya itu.

"waeyo hyung? Pipimu semerah tomat, apa kau malu membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan?" tuturnya seraya menghirup aroma leher dio yang segar dan wangi mint.

"apa maksudmu? a-aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa." Bantah dio dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"haha benarkah?" Kai tertawa kecil, kemudian mulai menciumi leher namja mungil itu. Membuatnya tersentak dan tegang seketika. kai hanya dapat menahan tawanya saat merasakan hal itu. Di baliknya tubuh dio untuk menghadapnya. Namja manis membulatkan mata indahnya saat kai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"hyung, apa kau tahu yang ku maksud dengan 'serangan' di pagi hari?" tanya kai menatap dalam ke dalam mata dio, berharap hyung tercintanya ini sudah mulai memahami hal yang seperti itu.

"i-itu.. ciu-man di pagi hari, ne?" tutur dio polos.

Kai tersenyum miris dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian memeluk namja bermata bulat yang masih kebingungan itu, 'aku benar kan?' pikir dio. Kai merasa babbo, karena telah berharap yang tidak-tidak terhadap hyung sekaligus namjachingu nya yang masih polos ini.*padahal kai lebih kecil* Memikirkan kisseu saja, bisa membuat pipinya yang putih jadi semerah tomat. Bagaimana jika dia tahu arti 'serangan' dan aku memintanya? Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir semua pikiran kotor yang sempat menghampirinya. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya, kemudian mencium bibir plum dio sekilas. Membuatnya memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"barusan aku juga 'menyerang'mu, hyung." Dio membuka matanya, dan mendapati kai yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya sembari mengusap rambut dio. Namja tampan itu bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi namjachingu nya itu semakin jelas. 'manis sekali' batin kai. Namun tiba-tiba wajah kai berubah saat mencium bau yang tidak enak.

"hyung, masakanmu gosong!"

"huwa benar! Andwae!"

Kembali ke kamar BaekYeol. Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh chanyeol menjauh. Namun nihil, tenaganya tak sebesar chanyeol. Lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan chanyeol melahap bibirnya. Namun, tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa perutnya tidak nyaman, seperti di aduk-aduk. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah ketika di rasanya mual menguasainya. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, baekhyun berhasil mendorong chanyeol menjauh. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan segera berlari ke toilet. Tingkah baekhyun membuat chanyeol terperangah dan heran.

UEKK!

UEKK!

Mendengar baekhyun yang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, chanyeol jadi khawatir dan segera menyusulnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas sembari mengusap-usap punggung baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang membuat chanyeol semakin khawatir. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah baekhyun berhenti muntah-muntah.

"apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa baekkie?" tanya chanyeol sembari mengusap sekitar mulut baekhyun dengan handuk. Ia mengangguk lemah, sembari berusaha tersenyum agar chanyeol tak khawatir lagi.

"kau yakin? Atau kita periksa ke rumah sakit saja?" baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, dan mengusap kepala chanyeol dengan menjinjit. Ia senang, chanyeol sangat perhatian terhadapnya.

"nan gwaenchana, channie~"

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tapi raut kekhawatiran masih terpatri di wajah mereka saling mendekatkan wajah, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Saling menyalurkan perasaan melalui ciuman yang lembut. Sampai...

"BaekYeol~ kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?" suara Suho barusan berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mereka berhenti berciuman dan menoleh ke pintu.

"ne hyung~" jawab BaekYeol kompak, dan kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi bersama.

dining room

"cepatlah hyungdeul aku thangat lapar~" rengek sehun yang cadel-nya kambuh kalo lagi lapar.*apa hubungannya coba?* Terang saja magnae EXO-k ini kelaparan, karena ia telah menunggu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Di tambah lagi dia dalam masa pertumbuhan yang membutuhkan banyak pasokan makanan untuk tubuhnya. Peraturan di dorm exo menyebutkan*cie'elah* mereka baru boleh makan, kalau semua member sudah berkumpul.

"mianhae sehunnie, kajja kita sarapan" ucap baekhyun yang kemudian duduk di depan HunDoKai.*berdasarkan posisi duduk*

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, sehun pun mulai melahap sarapan yang di buat dio umma. Sarapan yang menggugah dan mashita! Begitulah yang terpancar dari wajah mereka saat menyuap makanan ke mulut masing-masing. Tak terkecuali baekhyun yang tadinya mual, ia memakan sarapan itu dengan sangat lahap. Entah kemana perginya rasa mualnya tadi.

"baekhyun hyung, apa kau kelaparan?" tanya kai yang tak sengaja melihat cara makan baekhyun yang kelewat semangat.

"nwhe, heheltinhya hehithu, hai. (ne, sepertinya begitu, kai.)" ucap baekhyun dengan mulut di penuhi makanan, membuat kai mengerinyit, tak mengerti dengan ucapan hyung-nya yang satu ini. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu, bukannya illfeel, malah tertawa sambil menekan-nekan pipi baekhyun yang bulat(karena makanan). Dan baekhyun tersenyum menatap namjachingunya itu.

"kau bicara apa sih, baekhyun hyung? Bahkan, aku lebih mengerti ucapan sehun yang cadel, dari pada kau hyung." Tutur kai yang membuat sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan langsung men-deathglare kai. Malang bagi dio yang duduk di antara mereka berdua. Sehingga hawa membunuh dari sehun seperti menghujamnya, baru kemudian sampai ke kai.*mulai lebay*

"kenapa aku di bawa-bawa sih, kai?" protesnya tak terima.

"panggil aku hyung, magnae! Kau memang cadel kan?" timpal kai.

"umma~ Kkamjong mengatai ku cadel!" rengek sehun manja sembari memeluk dio yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah sehunnie, jangan dengarkan ucapan kai, ne?" Dio yang polos dan memiliki sifat ke ibuan, langsung mengusap-usap kepala sehun untuk menenangkan. Dikiranya sehun ngambek beneran, padahal sebenarnya ia memeletkan lidahnya ke kai. Kai dibuat kesal sendiri karenanya, sementara sehun smirk, puas telah mengerjai kai.

"yah hyung, kenapa kau mau di peluk magnae licik itu?!" kesal kai sembari memukul tangan sehun yang memeluk bahu namjachingu nya. Reflek sehun menarik tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya yang memerah karena kai. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya yang di balas dengan deathglare oleh kai. Dio hanya bisa sweatdrop, namjachingu-nya memang kekanakan dan posesif. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja tampan itu.*Gyaaa!* Suho yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah dongsaeng2nya itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala , prihatin terhadap nasibnya sendiri(?).

"kau mau bagianku bacon-ku baekkie?" chanyeol menyodorkan sarapannya di depan mulut baekhyun.

"ahu hau! (aku mau!)" teriak baekhyun semangat dengan mulut penuh.*gak muncrat tuh?* Dan chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menyuapi baekkie tercintanya.

"jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh begitu baekhyun-ah, tidak sopan." Suho memperingatkan.

"mhihan hyung, ahu shanghat lahal. (mian hyung, aku sangat lapar.)" ucap baekhyun yang kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Dan chanyeol malah dengan semangat kembali menyuapi baekhyun dengan makanan di piringnya, hingga pipi baekhyun sudah seperti bola. Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan porsi makan baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol senang, karena baekkie-nya tidak mual lagi.

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

Siang yang cerah di dorm EXO-K. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang. Dan seperti kemarin, semua member di buat heran dengan porsi makan baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi anehnya, perut baekhyun sama sekali tidak sakit atau pun membuncit, karena menampung begitu banyak makanan. Saat ini KaiDo dan BaekYeol tengah menonton tv. Sementara Sehun tengah menelpon unyu luhan. Dan suho sibuk mengatur jadwal manggung EXO-K.

"dio-ah~ bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pinta baekhyun tiba2 dengan pupuy eyes nya, dan tanpa persetujuan langsung memeluk dio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dio di buat kaget dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba baekhyun, namun dia hanya diam. Tak beda jauh dengan chanyeol dan kai. Mereka memanyunkan bibir dengan pandangan tak terima satu sama lain.

"Yak hyung, jangan sembarangan meluk soo baby ku!"

"andwae baekkie, kau hanya boleh memelukku!"

Protes Kai dan chanyeol secara bersamaan sembari menarik namjachingunya masing-masing menjauh, hingga pelukkan mereka terlepas.

"hyung mau merebut namjachingu ku yang manis ini, ne? Shirroyeo, takkan ku biarkan!" ucap kai menatap tajam baekhyun, sambil memeluk possessive tubuh dio dari belakang. Dio memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendongak menatap kai dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"ahni kai, aku hanya ingin memeluknya." Jawab baekhyun jujur dengan wajah super ceria dan cute nya. Entah tak tahu apa alasannya, yang baekhyun tahu, ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu baekkie? Dari kemarin kau berlaku aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Waeyo?" tanya chanyeol dengan menunduk untuk menatap wajah baekhyun dalam pelukkannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kau mengatai ku aneh?" dan kemudian air mata baekhyun mulai menggenang, bahkan sudah ada yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya dengan perubahan suasana hati baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. KaiDo juga di buat kebingungan karenanya.

"hiks hiks channie tidak menyayangi ku lagi.." tangis baekhyun pun mulai pecah.

"ahni byunnie baby, uljima. Aku tak mengataimu aneh, hanya saja sikap mu sedikit berbeda." Ucap chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"jadi kalau sifatku berubah, kau tak menyukaiku lagi? Huwe... aku benci channie!" tangis baekhyun semakin keras, ia mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol di buat panik. Bagaimana mungkin baekhyun sampai salah mengartikan perkataannya begitu?

"uljima hyung, kau boleh memelukku kapan pun kau mau." Ucap dio menenangkan. Kemudian dio melepaskan pelukkan kai dan membiarkan baekhyun memeluknya-setelah baekhyun juga melepaskan pelukkan chanyeol dengan sedikit menghentakkannya-.

"gomawoyo kyungsoo~" baekhyun tersenyum cerah, memeluk dio erat-erat sampai dia sulit bernafas karenanya. Sekali lagi, sungguh perubahan mood yang luar biasa!

Kai hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnnya, kesal. Sementara chanyeol sibuk memikirkan kenapa namjachingu-nya yang sangat imut ini bisa jadi cengeng dan manja?

_Night baekyeol room_

Krieet

Glek!

Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke kamar di buat terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah di depannya kini. Namjachingu-nya, byun baekhyun, menggunakan kemeja putih milik chanyeol yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Tiga buah kancing atas kemeja itu tak terpasang, membuat dadanya yang putih terekspos. Dan kakinya terbungkus dengan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Baekhyun tengah asyik meloncat-loncat diatas kasur dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat ceria. Namja manis itu tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa bahagia dan ingin meluapkannya dengan meloncat-loncat ria. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan chanyeol yang sedari tadi mematung, tak mengedip sedikit pun menatap sosoknya yang bagaikan malaikat di mata chanyeol.*nado, di mata author*

"hyung..."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, baekhyun berhenti dari aktivitas meloncat-loncatnya dan menoleh ke chanyeol yang telah berdiri di tepi kasur mereka.

"hmm?" gumam baekhyun singkat. kemudian ia duduk di kasur, yang di ikuti chanyeol. Baekhyun melipat tangannya diatas dada, mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, dan menatap tak suka ke arah chanyeol. Ia masih ngambek, soal yang tadi siang. Sedari tadi Baekhyun mogok bicara pada chanyeol. Dan yang lebih parahnya, baekhyun malah nempel kayak prangko sama dio. Kai sampai frustasi di buatnya. Ia tak punya waktu walau 5 menit saja, untuk berdua saja bersama soo baby nya.*poor kai* Baekhyun baru mau kembali ke kamarnya, setelah dio memintanya untuk mandi.

"apa kau masih marah?" tanya chanyeol hati-hati.

"menurutmu?" tanya baekhyun balik dengan nada kekanankan. Ia membuang wajahnya ke kanan dengan pipi yang menggembung imut.

GleK!

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Reaksi lucu baekhyun barusan cukup membuat celananya menyempit seketika.

"hyung, jebal berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan begitu."

"mwo?!" baekhyun kembali menatap chanyeol dengan bibir yang membulat. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang chanyeol katakan barusan.

"cukup"

"huwa..."

Chanyeol menerjang baekhyun yang membuatnya terbaring di kasur dengan posisi chanyeol menindih tubuh kurusnya. Kedua tangan baekhyun di tahan chanyeol di dekat kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak baekhyun sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Namun nihil, chanyeol lebih kuat, selalu.

"meminta maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengataimu aneh." Jawab chanyeol yang kemudian langsung menyerang bibir baekhyun.

"hmpfft!" teriakkan protes baekhyun tertahan oleh lumatan kasar chanyeol. Namja tampan itu terus melumat bibir baekhyun dengan ganas. Ciumannya terasa begitu menuntut.

"Akh!" erang baekhyun ketika chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal itu memudahkan chanyeol untuk mengeksplor tiap jengkal yang ada dalam mulut baekhyun.

"emmphhh~" baekhyun mendesah kegelian saat lidah nakal chanyeol mengglitiki langit-langitnya. Lama-kelamaan ia terbuai dalam ciuman panas chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak lagi berusaha protes, ia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman namjachingunya yang tampan itu. Cukup lama mereka saling melumat dan berbagi saliva, hingga baekhyun merasa kehabisan nafas.

"Aww!" pekik chanyheol saat baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dengan keras. Ia melepaskan tangan baekhyun dan beralih menutupi mulutnya, dalam posisi menduduki pinggul baekhyun.

"rasakan! Kau kira aku tak membutuhkan oksigen? Channie babbo!" ucap baekhyun seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"hahit hehie..(sakit baby..)" ringis chanyeol seraya menjulurkan lidah sambil mengipas-ngipasnya dengan tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan mendorong chanyeol agar minggir dari atasnya, Chanyeol menuruti.

"kau sih, suka seenaknya! Biar ku obati~" chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat baekhyun duduk di atas pahanya. Apalagi saat baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengemut lidah chanyeol dengan sedikit menarik-nariknya. Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak menekan-nekan kepala chanyeol, meminta chanyeol untuk membalas perlakuannya. Chanyeol sadar dari keterkejutannya dan dengan senang hati ikut menggerakkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan kepala baekhyun. ia melingkari pinggang langsing baekhyun dengan tangannya, dan menariknya semakin merapat. Hingga tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka, hanya di batasi oleh baju yang mereka kenakan.

Krieet

"hyungdeul, kajja makan ma-" sehun tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat posisi baekyeol yang tengah berpagut mesra. Namun baekhyun yang mendengar suara sehun langsung mendorong chanyeol menjauh. Hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, dengan posisinya masih diatas paha chanyeol.

"n-Nde sehunnie, wae?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah memerah, malu. Ia cemas juga, nanti magnae mereka yang masih polos ini jadi terpengaruh.

"suho hyung memintaku memanggil hyungdeul untuk makan malam.."

"kami tidak makan, kami mau buat baby dulu~" ucap chanyeol dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat chanyeol mulai menyambar bibirnya, dan mendorong baekhyun hingga kembali tertidur. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan segera menutup pintu.

dining room

"sehunnie, di mana baekyeol?" tanya uri leader suho ketika sehun kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di depannya.

"mereka bilang tidak mau makan, hyung. Katanya mau membuat baby dulu." Jawaban sehun sontak membuat kai menyemburkan makanannya dan terbatuk-batuk.

"jonginnie gwaenchana?" cemas dio sambil memukul-mukul punggung kai. Sehun hanya memandang kai tak mengerti, 'kenapa mesti kaget seperti itu?' pikirnya.

"ah sincha..." suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"suho hyung, emang dengan berciuman, bisa membuat baby, ne?" pertanyaan polos sehun barusan berhasil membuat kai tersedak(lagi) air yang di berikan dio, membuat dio bertambah khawatir. Dan suho hanya membatu dengan mata terbelalak.

'mereka ini kenapa sih?' batin sehun.

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

back stage

"baekkie, gawaenchanayo? Kau terlihat pucat sekali!" terpancar raut cemas di wajah chanyeol ketika mendapati namjachingu-nya tengah duduk sembari memegang kepala.

"molla channie, aku pusing.." jawab baekhyun dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"apa kau demam?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi baekhyun.

"tidak panas baekkie" ujar chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya, sembari mengelus pipi baekhyun.

"a-ku..." tiba2 pandangan baekhyun memudar dan...

BRUGH

"baekkie! Baekkie!" dan hal terakhir yang dilihat baekhyun sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam adalah wajah khawatir chanyeol.

seoul hospital

"baekhyunnie baby, irreona~" terlihat wajah chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap-usap surai hitam baekhyun. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus tangan baekhyun.

"baby irreona~"

"eungh... channie? Ini di mana?" baekhyun terbangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Chanyeol membantu baekhyun saat ia berusaha duduk.

"ini di rumah sakit byunnie baby" ucap chanyeol kemudian, yang mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun.

CHU~

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat tiba2 chanyeol menciumnya lembut.

"waeyo, kenapa tiba2 menciumku?" tanya baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol nyengir2 gak jelas, yang membuat baekhyun semakin heran.

"gomawo baby"

"mwo? Kenapa kau berterima kasih, channie?" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah mendekatkan kepala, lebih tepatnya telinganya ke perut datar baekhyun.

"gomawo, karena telah membiarkanku menjadi appa" ucapnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo dan berusaha memahami perkataan chanyeol.

"kau hamil baekkie" ucap chanyeol sembari menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke baekhyun.

"**MWO?**" kaget baekhyun berbarengan dengan member EXO-K lainnya yang baru sampai di depan pintu.

BRUGH!

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengarlah bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Yang tak lain adalah san leader EXO-K, Suho yang pingsan.

"hyung!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

'_hamil... hamil... hamil...'_ kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Become a Daddy O.o

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : BaekYeol & EXO Couples

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : **M**

Length : 2 of (?)

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, tapi _ide dan cerita, murni dari hasil pemikiran gaje phoenix.*gak nyimplak*_

Summary : "walau kau bertambah gemuk, perutmu besar, dan pipimu seperti bola sekalipun. Kau tetap namjachinguku, hanya milikku! Milikku yang paling manis, imut, dan menggairahkan~" ucap chanyeol dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya. An BaekYeol fic, with KaiDo, HunHan, TaoRis, LayHo, & ChenMin.

**Warning** : **YAOI, M-Preg**, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, **NC** n yadong words bertebaran di mana-mana, humor gak lucu, typho(s), alur ngebut, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : annyong^o^~ mianhae telat update T.T Phoenix lagi gak gampang dapet ide, trus ngetiknya juga berdasarkan mood*_plakkk!_* tapi aku harap chingu bisa sabar dan tabah menanti fic gaje ku :D fic ini aku update di 3 tempat, salah satunya ffn. Aku sempat shock pas baca comment yg bilang ff ku mirip dengan karya lain TT^TT tapi jujur, ini murni dari otak phoenix! Mungkin idenya yang sama. Tapi sudahlah, phoenix harap, kali ini gak di sama-samain lagi deh... hwaiting! 9(ToT)9

**THERE IS LEMON INSIDE, SO JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading ^0^~**

**Review of Chapter 1**

"kau hamil baekkie" ucap chanyeol sembari menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke baekhyun.

"**MWO?**" kaget baekhyun berbarengan dengan member EXO-K lainnya yang baru sampai di depan pintu.

BRUGH!

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengarlah bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Yang tak lain adalah sang leader EXO-K, Suho yang pingsan.

"hyung!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

'_hamil... hamil... hamil...'_ kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

**Chapter 2**

Kemarin malam EXO-M datang setelah di kabari bahwa baekhyun hamil. Dan pagi ini, ruang tengah dorm EXO-K mendadak berubah menjadi ruang sidang. Dimana baekyeol sedang di hakimi.

Kasus : Baekhyun Hamil!

-Hakim : Kris & Suho

-Tersangka(?) : Park Chanyeol

-Korban(?) : Byun Baekhyun

-Saksi/Peserta Sidang(?) : Tao, Lay, KaiDo, HunHan, XiuChen/ChenMin(?)

"Jadi...kau benar-benar HAMIL baekhyun?" tanya kris dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"n-ne gege.." jawab baekhyun takut2.

"dan kau yang menghamilinya chanyeol?" tanya kris lagi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"nde, memangnya gege pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, huh?" jawab chanyeol dengan santainya, yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari suho.

"n-ne, aku yang melakukan _piiip_ dan _piiip_ pada nya." jawab chanyeol kemudian, dengan jawaban yang terlalu jujur! Hingga terpaksa author sensor -_-" Baekhyun pun menatap tak percaya pada chanyeol, dengan wajah semerah tomat. Kris dan Kai segera menutup telinga namjachingunya masing2, sebelum terkontaminasi oleh ucapan chanyeol. Sedangkan HunHan hanya melongo, karena kata2 itu terlalu asing di telinga mereka, alias tidak mengerti! ChenMin dan Lay terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"aww appo!" dan sukses membuat suho hilang kesabaran, kemudian melempar sendal ke kepala chanyeol.

"Ehemm! Kalau begitu... CHUKAE!" ucap kris tiba2 dan langsung memeluk baekyeol.

"Chukae!" hunhan, tao, dan dio ikutan meluk dan memberi selamat. Sementara kai, Layho, dan chenmin menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'What the-?!'

"ya! Apa-apaan kau, gege?! Kenapa malah menyelamati mereka?" geram suho.

"memangnya aku harus apa suho-ah? menceramahi mereka? Menghukum mereka? Percuma, semua sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana juga, baekhyun tetap hamil." Jelas kris kemudian.

"tapi, kalau manajer hyung tahu, bagaimana? Dan EXOtics? Huwa... aku bisa gila!" frustasi suho dengan mengacak-acak wajah dan rambutnya sendiri.

"rahasiakan sebisa kita. Kalau ada yang berani menyebarkannya... maka aku pastikan, orang itu tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi!" ancam kris dengan tatapan garangnya, yang membuat member lain bergidik ngeri.

"a-anu gege, maksudnya 'tak bisa melihat matahari terbit' itu apa?" tanya tao dengan polosnya yang di angguki hunhan. Sementara yang lainnya pada masang wajah -_-" sambil sweatdrop ria. Kris segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"maksudnya itu, di kurung di dorm, panda chagi. Jadi nggak bisa lihat matahari terbit yang indah, gitu. Jadi jangan cerita2 ke orang lain, selain member EXO. Arraso?" kris menjelaskan seraya mengusak sayang rambut tao. Tao, dan hunhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara member lainnya menatap sinis sang tuijang, 'cih, pilih kasih!' batin mereka.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan umma dan appa mereka?" tanya suho kemudian.

"..." dan semua terdiam.

ruang tengah dorm EXO-K

_08:00 PM_

Hampir semua member EXO berwajah cemas saat menunggu chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tengah menemui umma dan appa mereka. Suho lah yang nampak paling khawatir, sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan panas. Namjachingu nya-lay, sudah berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi suho tetap tak bisa tenang. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang leader. Ia takut orangtua mereka marah, dan tak bisa menerima hubungan, yang pastinya di anggap tabu oleh umma dan appa mereka. Mungkin saja chanyeol akan di hajar oleh appa baekhyun. Dan yang lebih parah, bisa-bisa chanyeol dan baekhyun di tarik dari EXO oleh umma dan appa mereka!

"huwa!" teriaknya frustasi. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kemudian dengan sekali tarikan, ia menarik tangan suho hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh ke pelukan lay yang duduk di sofa.

"kau ini terlalu mencemaskan mereka, hyung. Sampai melupakan aku, bogoshippoyeo~" tutur lay dengan satu tangannya yang memeluk pinggang suho, dan tangan lainnya mengelus pipi mulus suho. Benar juga, kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan lay memang dapat di hitung, sangat jarang sekali.

"yi-xing..." lirih suho seraya memeluk leher kekasihnya itu. Lay tersenyum lembut, kemudian mulai mempertipis jarak mereka. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat dan...

"Bagaimana chanyeol hyung, baekhyun hyung?" tanya dio dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mendengar itu, member lain ikut mengerubungi baekyeol. Suho langsung berlari ke arah baekyeol, dan meninggalkan lay yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian akhirnya lay memilih menyusul suho.

"kami..." ucap mereka dengan wajah tertunduk dan kelihatan sedih sekali. Oh, suho takut sekali, kalau pikirannya ternyata benar!

"kami di restui, yaay! V(^o^)/\(^o^)V" seru baekyeol sambil berhi-five, meski posisinya agak sedikit aneh. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, dan baekhyun meloncat untuk menjangkau tangan chanyeol. Dan tangan mereka yang lain membentuk huruf 'V'.

"horeeee!" seru hunhan, dan tao secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka-hunhan dan tao-, dan baekyeol saling berpegang tangan membentuk lingkaran kemudian berputar-putar seperti anak kecil. Yang lainnya mengusap dada, 'syukurlah...' batin mereka.

"bagaimana ceritanya? Apa kau tidak di hajar appa dan umma nya baekhyun, chanyeol?" tanya kris penasaran.

"ahnni, aku malah di bilang tampan oleh umma baekkie. Dan appa nya bilang aku jjang!" ungkap chanyeol seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"lalu umma dan appa mu?" tanya xiumin.

"umma memujiku karena telah memberikannya cucu, dan menantu yang super imut... seperti baekhyun!" ujar chanyeol seraya mencium pipi baekhyun sekilas. Sementara baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah, manis sekali.

"appa hyung, bagaimana?"tanya kai.

"ugh, appa memukul kepalaku tadi. Appo~" manja chanyeol seraya memajukan bibirnya. Kemudian baekhyun berjinjit, mengelus kepala chanyeol yang katanya sakit. Kai memutar bola matanya malas, ia sedikit ilfeel melihat sifat manja hyung nya itu.*ilfeel apa iri nih, kai? XD* #_plakk!_

"terus, hyung di hajar?" tanya sehun seraya menatap iba ke chanyeol, begitu juga tao dan luhan. Padahal tak seharusnya mereka mengasihani chanyeol. Toh itu salahnya sendiri!=.=*dicincang baekkie*

"ahnni, appa cuma memarahiku. Kata appa, 'proses'nya itu terbalik! Tapi kemudian appa memelukku dan baekkie. Sama seperti umma, appa juga bahagia karena akan memiliki seorang cucu^^" ucap chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

"kok, kesannya masalah 'hamil', bukanlah hal yang besar? Semua teratasi dengan mudahnya." Bingung chen, yang ditanggapi hanya dengan gidikkan bahu oleh xiumin.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah... karena author nggak suka yang rumit-rumit! :D *_plakk!_*

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

HunHan room

"sehunnie, 'proses terbalik' itu, apa maksudnya?" tanya luhan dengan menarik-narik ujung piyama sehun yang tengah mengaitkan kancing piyamanya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi-luhan mandi duluan-, dan hendak tidur. Ia tersenyum, dan menarik luhan hyung nya untuk duduk di kasur mereka. Kemudian mereka duduk bersila sambil berhadap-hadapan.

"umm.. begini hannie, semua itu ada prosesnya, dan nggak boleh kebalik! Pertama pacaran, kedua menikah, terakhir punya aegya. Begitu~" jawab sehun, sok paham. Padahal sebenarnya, ia hanya mengulang apa yang di katakan umma dan appa nya=.=*plakk!*. Luhan pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan wajah polosnya.

"tapi, chanyeol dan baekhyun nggak sesuai proses, wae?" bingung luhan dengan watadosnya.

"hmm... mungkin mereka ingin cepat-cepat punya aegya, luhannnie hyung. Bukan kah menyenangkan, punya aegya, kemudian menjadi appa dan umma?!" jawab sehun antusias. Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"aku juga ingin jadi appa hannie~" ungkap sehun tiba2, seraya menggenggam kedua tangan luhan. Membuat luhan sedikit terkejut dan membulatkan matanya O.O

"m-mwo? Sehunnie ingin jadi appa? Lalu umma nya siapa?" pertanyaan luhan barusan berhasil membuat sehun ber-Gubrak ria.

"tentu saja hyung yang menjadi umma nya~ hyung mau kan?" sehun sedikit bingung juga dengan namjachingunya yang cantik satu ini. Padahal ia lebih tua di banding sehun, tapi kadar kepolosannya setingkat anak TK atau SD.

"ne, aku mau jadi umma dari aegya sehunnie nanti." Jawab luhan dengan wajah yang bersemu biru, eh merah maksudnya hehe..

"horeeee~" saking senangnya, sehun menghambur dan memeluk luhan. Hampir saja luhan terjatuh ke belakang karenanya.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana caranya biar bisa punya aegya?" tanya luhan dalam pelukan sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memasang pose berpikir dengan menerawang ke langit2 kamar mereka. Tiba2 ia teringat adegan baekyeol yang di lihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"waktu itu aku lihat, chanyeol hyung melakukan kisseu bersama baekhyun hyung. Seperti ini~" terang sehun kemudian menarik luhan dan mendudukkannya diatas paha sehun. Ia menaruh tangan luhan, melingkari lehernya. Lalu menarik pinggang luhan mendekat, hingga tubuh mereka melekat. Persis seperti apa yang baekyeol lakukan kemarin.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung luhan berdetak tak karuan saat sehun mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mereka memang pernah melakukan kisseu sebelumnya. Tapi luhan selalu gugup saat melakukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan bibir sehun mulai menempel di bibir kecilnya.

CHU~

Namja tampan itu mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan perlahan. Ia menggerakkkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun menyedot-nyedot bibir bawah luhan, membuat luhan mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

"eunghh... hunnie~"

Mendengar desahan dari bibir mungil luhan, membuat sehun bersemangat dan ingin melakukan lebih. Ia mulai menggiti bibir bawah luhan.

"akh!" dan sehun tak membuang kesempatan. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat luhan. Mengeksplor tiap jengkal yang ada dalam mulut luhan dengan lidah terlatihnya.

"emmhhh...sehunnie...nghh~" luhan mulai melayang dalam ciunman panasnya dengan sehun. Ia mencoba membalas lidah sehun yang mengajaknya bertarung dengan saling menautkan lidah. Luhan menekan-nekan kepala sehun, memintanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecipak saliva menghiasi perpagutan mereka. Cukup lama mereka terbuai dalam ciuman panas dan m,emabukkan. Sampai luhan merasakan sesak, karena kekurangan oksigen. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher sehun dan memukul pelan dada namajchingunya.

"hosh hosh hosh... apa sekarang, aku akan hamil seperti baekkie, sehunnie?" tanya luhan saat ciuman mereka terlepas, dengan posisi masih duduk di atas paha sehun. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian ia menghapus saliva di sudut bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"molla baby han, mungkin saja. Nanti aku tanya ke chanyeol hyung, bagaimana caranya." Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan dengan wajah super imutnya.*korban baekyeol -_-*

baekyeol room

Malam semakin larut, semua member EXO telah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"hiks hiks hiks" seorang namja imut yang tak lain adalah baekhyun, tengah menangis di tempat tidurnya dan chanyeol. Ia menagis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk. Tiba2 saja baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menarik dagu nya. Ia mendapati namjachingu nya-chanyeol- yang tadinya tidur, kini duduk di hadapannya.

"waeyeo baekkie? Kenapa menangis begini?" tanyanya sembari menghapus air mata baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"hiks, yeollie~" baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan chanyeol, dan memeluk namjachingu nya itu erat2.

"ssstt uljima hyung, tenanglah, aku disini." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan baekhyun yang menangis di dadanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Selama ini baekhyun tidak pernah menangis di depannya. Kecuali dalam proses 'penyatuan'.*_plakk!_* Semenjak ia hamil, ini yang kedua kalinya chanyeol melihat baekhyun nya menangis.

"hiks hiks, aku tadi mimpi buruk yeollie.." cerita baekhyun masih dengan terisak.

"mimpi buruk? Mimpi seperti apa?" chanyeol merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Ia kira baekhyun kenapa2, ternyata hanya mimpi. Tapi ia penasaran juga, memang bagaimana mimpi baekhyun? Sampai menangis sesegukan begitu.

"hiks, aku mimpi..hiks, perutku membesar, dan aku bertambah gemuk. Yeollie jadi tidak suka aku lagi. Kemudian yeollie selingkuh dengan Dio! Huweee~ aku benci yeollie!" tangis baekhyun makin menjadi, dan tangannya bergerak memukul-mukul punggung chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Walau bagi chanyeol pukulannya tak berasa. Tangan kecil begitu, mana mungkin membuatnya kesakitan.

"sstttt tenang baekhyunnie, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Apalagi sampai selingkuh dengan dio." Ucap chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap punggung namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"jeongmalyeo?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan beralih menatap chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya.

"ne,"

CUP

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir namja imut di depannya sekilas. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby baekhyun.

"walau kau bertambah gemuk, perutmu besar, dan pipimu seperti bola sekalipun. Kau tetap namjachinguku, hanya milikku! Milikku yang paling manis, imut, dan menggairahkan~" ucap chanyeol dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

"pervert!" kesal baekhyun dengan semburat merah di pipinya sambil memukuli dada bidang chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang masih memukulinya.

"bagiku, baekhyunnie tetap yang paling cantik dan menggemaskan." Tambah chanyeol dengan menatap lurus ke dalam mata baekhyun. Tersirat kejujuran dari pandangan matanya yang membuat baekhyun seperti terhipnotis ke dalamnya.

"jeongmalyeo?"

"ne," jawab chanyeol singkat, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik pinggang baekhyun mendekat.

"walau aku tidak seksi lagi, aku tetap menggairahkan?" tanya baekhyun lagi, yang malah membuat chanyeol tertawa. Meningat bagaimana ke narsisan yang keluar dari ucapan namjchingunya yang manis itu, dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"haha ne, sangat menggairahkan~"

CHU~

Kemudian keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir bawah dan atas baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun tak mau tinggal diam, tangannya bergerak melingkari leher jenjang namja tampan itu. Menekan-nekan tengkuknya, meminta untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Chanyeol menuruti, ia menjilat bibir bawah baekhyun, meminta izin untuk masuk. Dan dengan senang hati baekhyun membuka mulutnya, yang langsung di terobos chanyeol dengan lidah terlatihnya.

"eungh~" desah baekhyun ketika merasakan lidah nakal chanyeol, tengah menggelitiki langit-langitnya.

Puas mendengar respon baekhyun, kali ini lidah chanyeol mengajak lidah baekhyun untuk bertarung. Lidah mereka saling melilit, dan bertaut. Kemudian namja yang memiliki tinggi melebihi rata2 itu, mendorong tubuh namja manis itu hingga terbaring di kasur. Ia tahu, baekhyun nya kekurangan oksigen. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mulai melepaskan pagutan mereka. Terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"lihat, kau benar-benar menggairahkan baekkie. Kurasa 'milik'ku menegang di bawah sana." Sontak baekhyun melihat ke bawah, ke arah selangkangan chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Benar, sudah ada sesuatu yang timbul disana. Dan ia kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum mesum.

"apa yeollie ingin melakukan 'itu'?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, yang membuat chanyeol tak tega. Kesannya dia akan memperkosa yeoja kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian mencium bibir baekhyun kilat.

"ahnni, baekkie kan sedang hamil. Aku akan menjagamu baik-baik. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan 'itu'. Kecuali, kau yang mau atau mengizinkanku, byunnie baby. Saranghae~" tutur chanyeol yang kemudian mencium kelopak mata baekhyun, bermaksud untuk memintanya kembali tidur. Tapi, baru saja chanyeol ingin beranjak dari atas baekhyun, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"aku ingin 'itu' yeollie." Ungkap baekhyun dengan suara lemah, yang membuat chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"k-kau bilang apa tadi baekkie?"

"aku mau..."

CHU~

Detik berikutnya, chanyeol merasakan bibir baekhyun menempel di bibirnya.

"...melakukan 'this n that' sekarang, yeollie." Tanpa menunggu namja manis itu meminta untuk yang ketiga kalinya, chanyeol segera melahap bibir plump yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia rasakan. Ia memang selalu haus akan rasa bibir manis yang setia mendesah dan menggodanya saat bercinta itu. Ciuman panas mereka mengawali sesi percinta mereka kali ini.

Baekhyun mencoba mengimbangi setiap pergerakan liar bibir chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya. Tangan chanyeol yang rasanya gatal ingin menyentuh bacon-nya, akhirnya memulai aksi menjamahnya. Chanyeol menyelinapkan tangannya di balik piyama baekhyun. Meraba perut datarnya dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda.

"emmhhh yeollie~"

Namja bergelar Happy Virus itu menyeringai di balik lumatannya. Reaksi baekhyun memang yang terbaik. Ia akan mudah bereaksi hanya dengan sedikit pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol. Karena dari itu, jangan tanyakan kenapa libido chanyeol lebih tinggi dari badannya? Salahkan saja namjachingunya yang manis dan menggoda ini.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik meraba dari perut hingga dada baekhyun. Ia berhenti di dua tonjolan menggoda yang tak pernah ia lewatkan itu.

"akh! Urmmbbb~"

Chanyeol memilintir kedua tonjolan itu bergantian dengan tangan kanannya. Semantara tangan lainnya mulai merambat turun dan menggoda 'baekhyun kecil' di bawah sana. Lidahnya juga tak tinggal diam. Ia menjilat bibir bawah baekhyun, yang setelahnya langsung di terobos lidah chanyeol.

"urmmbbb..ahhh...eunghh~" namja manis itu mulai bergerak resah saat tangan chanyeol yang berada di juniornya mulai mengocoknya dengan ritme pelan. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, hanya untuk melepaskan piyamanya dan baekhyun. Kemudian ia kembali ke kegiatanya semula. Menikmati setiap inchi tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"ohh yeollie~ emmhhh~ sshhh~"

Tangan baekhyun bergerak mengacak-acak rambut namjachingunya yang kini beralih memberikan kissmark di lehernya yang putih. Chanyeol mengemut spot sensitive baekhyun, segaris tulang selangkanya. Membasahi dengan salivanya dan memberi gigitan kecil yang akan menimbulkan tanda kepemilikannya di sana.

_Meanwhile KaiDo room_

"jonginnie, jonginnie irreona~" ucap dio berusaha memabangunkan namjachingunya yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Namun nihil, bukannya bangun, kai malah menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Dio sedikit mendecak kesal, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh kai.

"jonginniiiiiieee...palli ireonaaaaaa~" manja kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuat kai mengalah dan segera duduk dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Hoamm~ waeyeo kyunggie?" tanya kai sambil menguap.

"begini kai-ah, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara yang aneh dari kamar sebelah." Dio menjelaskan. Dengan mata yang masih sangat berat, kai mencoba membuka telinganya dan mendengarkan suara aneh yang di maksud oleh namjachingunya yang manis ini.

"_**ohhh...yeolliehh~ eunghh..more~"**_

Mata kai langsung terbuka sempurna. Ia tahu pasti suara apa itu. Itu adalah suara baekhyun yang mendesah, dan pastinya baekyeol tengah melakukan 'itu' di sebelah.

"kau dengarkan kai? Bukankah itu suara baekhyun hyung? Kenapa dia bersuara aneh begitu sambil menyebut nama chanyeol hyung?" tanya dio bertubi-tubi seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan tatapan polosnya ke mata kai.

GLEK!

Kai menelan salivanya susah payah. Suara desahan yang di dengarnya barusan, berhasil memancing hasratnya. Ditambah lagi dengan namja manis yang kini bertanya kepadanya dengan wajah keheranannya yang sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah bibir penuhnya yang berwarna pink dan sexy itu. Mata bulatnya yang jernih dan indah. Wajah manisnya yang kecil, dan kulitnya yang putih dan lembut, selembut kulit bayi. Bayangkan kalau ia bisa menyentuhnya.. membelai.. dan bayangkan jika tubuh mungil itu berada dibawahnya, dan mendesahkan namanya...

"jonggie, kenapa melamun?" ucap dio seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kai yang terlihat seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsanya-tapi dio tak menyadari akan hal itu-.

"ah, ahnnie kyunggie." Ujar kai seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dio hanya menatap heran ke arah kai.

"ayo jawab kai-ah, baekhyun kenapa?" dio menuntut jawaban dengan menarik-narik lengan piyama kai. Kai berusaha memutar otaknya. Apakah dia harus bicara jujur, atau malah berbohong? Jika jujur, nanti ia terpancing. Jika bohong, kai tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya untuk membohongi kyunggie nya.

"akh molla!" frustasi kai kembali tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dio mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia sedikit kesal. Bukannya menjawab, kai malah mengacuhkannya.

"Ya kkamjong! Kenapa mengacuhkanku? Ayo jawab jonginnie~" saking kesalnya dio naik diatas perut kai, dan mendudukinya. Ia berusaha menarik-narik selimut kai yang menutupi wajahnya, namun gagal karena di tahan kai.

"_**ahhh...emmhhh..yeolliehh~" **_suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.

"jonginnie~" desak dio.

SREET

Kai membuka selimutnya, menampilkan wajah tampannya yang merah padam, dan matanya memandang tajam ke dalam mata dio.

"Gyaaa" pekik dio kaget, saat kai menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukan kai. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, kai mebalik posisi dio. Hingga kini ia berada di atas, menindih dio.

Deg Deg Deg

CHU~

Tanpa di duga-duga oleh dio, kai menciumnya dengan kasar. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut dan terkesan liar. Dio berusaha mengimbangi pergerakan bibir kai di atas bibirnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti dengan perlakuan kai, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan kai terhadapnya.

"mmhhh...kai, kena-urrmmbb" sebelum sempat dio bertanya, lidah kai telah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya. Dio membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar kaget. Ia belum pernah berciuman seperti ini dengan kai sebelumnya. Biasanya, kai hanya menciumnya dengan lembut, dan melumat bibirnya. Mereka tak pernah melakukan french kiss, karena kai takut terpancing untuk mendapatkan lebih.

"kaihh..ge-lihh..." desah dio yang kegelian saat lidah kai menggelitiki langit-langitnya. Kai tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia terus mencium dio dengan ganas, untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dio yang merasa kehabisan nafas, memukul-mukul dada bidang kai. Namun kai masih tak mau melepaskan pagutan mereka. Tubuh dio lemas, saliva mereka mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"hosh hosh hosh... Ya! Kau ingin membunuhku jonginnie?!" protes dio saat pada akhirnya kai mau melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kai menatap nanar ke dalam mata dio. Sungguh, nafsunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun! Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dio, dan menjilat saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya. Dio hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"mereka melakukan sex. Jadi ku mohon jangan bertanya lagi, atau menggodaku dengan bibir seksimu itu kyunggie." Jawab kai akhirnya dengan menatap lurus ke dalam mata dio.

"m-mwo?" kaget dio dengan matanya yang kembali membesar dan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'.

CUP

"selama ini, aku berusaha menahan libidoku saat bersamamu, hyung. Kau selalu membulatkan mata indahmu dan bibir penuhmu, saat terkejut. Aku hampir saja gila, karena menahan diriku untuk tak langsung 'menerkam'mu. Jadi, jangan sampai memancingku untuk melakukannya, soo baby." Tutur kai yang membuat dio semakin terkejut dengan ekspresi khasnya itu O_O

_Back to BaekYeol Room_

Namja tampan itu telah menandai seluruh bagian atas tubuh baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya memutar di sekitar pusar baekhyun. Membuat namja imut itu semakin gila mendesah karena geli.

"eungh yeollie buka~" rengek baekhyun seraya mendorong kepala chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti ke namjachingunya itu. Kemudian sebuah ide jahil menghampirinya, seringaian kembali tampak di wajah tampannya.

"kau mau aku membuka yang mana baekhyunnie? Yang ini? Ssshhhh~" tanya sekaligus desah chanyeol yang mengelus juniornya sendiri dengan gerakan erotis. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menelan salivanya susah payah. Dari tadi ia sudah merasa sesak, dan gerakkan chanyeol barusan, berhasil membuat celananya semakin sempit.

"atau... yang ini?~" tanya chaneol lagi seraya mencengkram little baekkie dengan keras dari balik celananya.

"akh! Owh yeollie~ keduanya~" pinta baehyun yang semakin bergerak gelisah seraya meremas-remas seprei di bawahnya. Ia merasa antara nikmat dan sakit. Sakit, karena kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana piyamanya.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan celananya, hingga ia berhasil naked 100%. Ia melirik ke baekhyun yang menatapnya tak berkedip dengan matanya yang membulat. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya untuk menggoda baekhyun yang wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Ditariknya celana baekhyun, hingga kini terbebaslah junior baekhyun yang telah berdiri tegak menggoda chanyeol untuk mencicipinya.

"enghhh...yeollie..sshhh..." chanyeol mengulum junior mungil baekhyun dengan lahapnya. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. Menggesekkan giginya pada kulit junior baekhyun. Menggigitinya dan menghisap-hisap kuat, hingga baekhyun di buat menggelinjang atas kenikmatan yang di rasakannya.

"yeollie..ohhh~" desah baekhyun seraya menekan-nekan kepala chanyeol untuk lebih memperdalam kulumannya. Chanyeol menurutinya, ia menambah inetensitas hisapannya pada junior baekhyun.

Tangan chanyeol tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya memainkan twinsball namja berwajah malaikat itu. Sementara tangannya yang lain, membelai-belai paha dalam baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan junior putih ke merah-merahan itu mulai berkedu-kedut di dalam mulutnya.

"yeollie.. a-ku.. ARGGHHHH!" belum sempat baekhyun mengucapkannya, cairan organisme nya telah keluar dan memenuhi mulut chanyeol. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, ketika chanyeol menelan seluruh cairan kenikmatan itu.

"kulum baekkie" titah chanyeol menyodorkan junior besarnya di depan wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memasukkan junior chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Meski tak semuanya muat, ia hanya bisa mengulum hampir setengahnya. Tangannya membantu meremas batang junior chanyeol yang tak muat di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang mengerang, menikmati servicenya. Cukup lama baekhyun melakukan hal itu, sampai chanyeol menarik juniornya dengan tak sabaran. Namja tampan itu merangkak ke bagian bawah namja manis di bawahnya. Kemudian chanyeol menekuk kaki baekhyun, melebarkannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hole baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"emmhhh...apa yang kau lakukan yeolliehh?" tanya baekhyun saat di rasanya lidah kenyal chanyeol menjilati pintu holenya.

"memberimu pemanasan baby." Jawab chanyeol dan kembali memainkan lidahnya disana. Ia menusuk-nusuk hole itu dengan lidahnya, membuat baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat. Kemudian chanyeol menjilat tiga buah jarinya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hole sempit itu.

"ahh...lagihh~" desah baekhyun saat merasakan satu jari chanyeol yang menerobos holenya. Chanyeol pun menuruti, ia menambah satu lagi jarinya dan sedikit menggerakkan tangannya seperti gunting.

"akh! Terus yeolliehh...tambahh~" baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasakan sakit di holenya. Kini tiga jari chanyeol telah bersarang di hole sempitnya. Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya menyodok-nyodok hole baekhyun, berusaha mencari sweet spot nya. Dan Gotcha! Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk benda kenyal disana, yang membuat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata melebar. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggantinya dengan juniornya sendiri.

"kau siap baekkie?" tanya chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun.

"enghh..." erang chanyeol yang merasakan kenikmatan, padahal baru kepala juniornya saja yang masuk. Bagaimana kalau sudah masuk seutuhnya? Sementara baekhyun berusaha menahan teriakannya dengan meremas seprei di bawahnya yang telah kusut. Chanyeol berusaha mendorong juniornya lebih dalam lagi, hingga akhirnya kini juniornya lenyap di dalam hole sempit baekhyun.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" teriakan baekhyun akhirnya lepas. Holenya terasa seperti di belah saat ini.

"hiks hiks yeollie appo..." lirih baekhyun sambil mencengkram lengan chanyeol dan menatap sendu.

"mian hyung, aku akan berusaha lebih lembut lagi." Ujar chanyeol menenangkan seraya menjilati air mata baekhyun. Kemudian beralih menjilati dan mengemut telinga kanan namja manis itu.

"emmhhh...yeollie..move~" desah baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, tanda siap di genjot.

"as you wish baekkie~"

Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan intensitas lambat yang semakin lama bertambah cepat. Sementara baekhyun mendesah dengan tangan yang tak berhenti berpegangan pada lengan chanyeol.

"ah ah ah..eunghhh...ah ah ah~" namja tampan itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal memburu nafsu. Tangannya yang tak mau diam ikut memberi service pada tubuh di bawahnya. Tangannya memompa junior putih kemerah-merahan itu. Sementara tangan lainnya memilintir kedua nipple baekhyun secara bergantian.

"there! Ah ah ah...tu-suk lagihh, di sana yeolliehh.. ohhh~" racau baekhyun saat junior chanyeol yang besar itu berhasil menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak. Chanyeol menghujam titik itu berkali-kali, membuat tubuh baekhyun terhentak-hentak.

"ommo...ini sa-ngat nik-mathh~" ucap baekhyun tersendat-sendat. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki baekhyun dan meletakkannya diatas bahu.

"nghh..sempit..." desah chanyeol merasakan nikamat saat hole baekhyun terasa menjepit juniornya. Ia menggerakkan juniornya semakin liar.

"ah ah ah...yeollie, akuhh..." chanyeol menumbuk prostat baekhyun dengan brutal. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi baekhyun akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"CHANYEOOOOOOL"

Akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan semua hasratnya dan membashi perut hingga dadanya dan chanyeol.

"enghh..." desah baekhyun ketika chanyeol memiringkan tubuh baekhyun.

"sshhh..." desah chanyeol saat merasakan kenikmatan lebih dalam posisi ini. Namja tampan itu kembali menggenjot hole baekhyun dengan kasar. Ranjang mereka berdecit-decit hebat karenanya. Baekhyun merasakan junior chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut di holenya.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUN!" dan akhirnya chanyeol mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"eungh..."lenguh baekhyun saat merasakan hangatnya cairan chanyeol yang memenuhi holenya, dan sebagian merembes keluar. Merasa belum puas, chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun hingga kini terpampanglah hole sempit baekhyun yang berlumuran cairannya. Chanyeol kembali mengisi hole itu dengan juniornya.

"ah ah ah...yeoliehhh... ah ah ah" desah baekhyun dengan mulut menganga dan kepala mendongak. Tangannya mencengkram seprei mereka yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat. Tangannya menggapai nipple baekhyun dan memlintirnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram junior baekhyun dengan kasar dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan memutar. Sementara bibirnya sibuk menandai punggung namja manis itu.

"ah ah ah...andwaehhh...emmhhh..." tubuh mereka sudah di penuhi keringat yang membanjirinya. Desah-desahan mereka menggema di ruangan itu, bahkan di seluruh dorm.

"yeolliehh.. aku mau keluar lagihh.."

"nado..."

Dan dengan beberapa tumbukan di prostat baekhyun akhirnya mereka sampai ke puncaknya.

"CHANYEOOOOOL"

"BAEKHYUUUUUN"

Dengan itu berhentilah sesi bercinta mereka. Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole baekhyun. kemudian ia membaringkan baekhyun ke atas ranjang mereka.

CUP

"gomawo aegya~" ucap chanyeol seraya mencium perut datar baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu terkikik pelan karenanya. Kemudian chanyeol berbaring di sebelah baekhyun, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan hangat.

kaido room

"jonginnie ingin melakukan seks denganku?" tanya dio dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"nde, jadi jangan membuat libidoku naik, arra?" ucap kai yang masih meninidih tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

"umm... kai, aku..."

**TBC**

Horray selesai juga ^o^~ gimana nasib mereka selanjutnya yah? Dan apakah pada akhirnya KaiDo akan mendapatkan 'jatah' mereka? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya XD*tertawa nista bareng kai*

Tapi, phoenix nggak tega membiarkan keperjakaan dio yang polos dan manis direnggut. Nggak jadi ah :D #plakk!*dikuliti kai*

Mian, gak ada balasan review TT^TT*deep bow* phoenix nge-post nya mepet*sok sibuk*

But thank's for: Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, kimhyunshi, dyakuro34-7, Kerin S.E , creepyJIRA , Aetherion Vienna , BaekHyuns'SpyGirl, Yooooona, dinodeer, Numpangbaca, Min Yora.

Sekali lagi gomawo, review lagi, ne? ^^~

So, please give me review readers-nim ^^~ *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Become a Daddy O.o

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : ChanBaek/Baekyeol & EXO Couples

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : **M**

Length : 3 of (?)

Disclaimer : ChanBaek & EXO Couples saling memiliki, tapi ide n cerita milik phoenix! Ah ne, ChanChan is mine too!*di gebukin baekkie n ChanBaek shippers*

Summary : Bicara soal orang hamil, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata ngidam.

"Aku lapar, ingin makan shusi, Yeollie~" namun setelah memesan sushi dengan porsi banyak, Baekhyun bilang:

"Aku tidak mau sushi. Aku ingin mengadakan barbeque dengan SNSD noona, Channie~" (=.= )a. A ChanBaek fic, with KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, & ChenMin. **KAIDO NC in this chapter!**

**Warning** : **YAOI, M-Preg**, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, **NC** n yadong words bertebaran di mana-mana, humor gak lucu, typho(s), alur ngebut, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Annyong~ Phoenix senang banget, banyak yang gomawoyeo~^^ Banyak yang minta KaiDo NC-an, tenang, Phoenix kabulin XD Huhu mianhae Dio umma, kesucianmu ku serahkan pada pervert Kkamjong.*di geplak*

**THERE IS LEMON INSIDE N IT'S YAOI! BoyXBoy **

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT!**

**IF U JUST WANNA BASH THE STORY AND THE CAST, PLEASE GO AWAY FROM MY FIC, N DON'T LEAVE ANY COMMENT.**

**Happy Reading ^0^~**

**Become a Daddy O.o**

**Part 3**

\(^o^)/Phoenix Channie\(^o^)/

**Review of Chapter 2**

"Gomawo aegya~" ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium perut datar Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu terkikik pelan karenanya. Kemudian Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan hangat.

KaiDo Room

"Jonginnie ingin melakukan seks denganku?" tanya Dio dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Nde, jadi jangan membuat libidoku naik, arra?" ucap Kai yang masih menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Umm... Kai, aku..."

**Chapter 3**

"Umm... Kai, aku..."

"Nde?"

"Ugh, aku tidak bisa bernafas, berat.." lirih Dio dengan dahi mengerinyit. Sadar akan posisinya yang masih menindih tubuh namja manis itu, Kai pun segera beranjak.

"Mianhae." Kai kembali mengambil posisi tidur di sebelah Dio.

'_Gawat!' _Namja tampan itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya. Ia tak sadar, sedari tadi Dio terus menatapnya.

"Jonginnie."

"Eum?"

"A-apa rasanya akan... sakit?" Dio sedikit menggantung kalimatnya, dan memelankan suaranya untuk kata terakhir. Kai langsung menoleh, dan menatap Dio yang wajahnya telah merona merah sekarang.

"Apakah akan sakit, saat melakukan umm..itu, hal yang... dilakukan BaekYeol hyung?" wajah manis Dio blushing parah, saat berhasil mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kai hanya bisa menelan salivanya susah payah. Oh god, Dio sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Kai untuk tak membahas hal 'itu'. Bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa tahan untuk tak menyerangnya? Jika namjachingunya ini, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Namja tampan itu berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"Molla, mungkin saja akan sakit. Waeyeo?" tanya Kai seraya mengelus wajah manis Kyungie-nya.

"Umm.. aku mau mencobanya, Jonginnie.." tubuh Kai menegang tiba-tiba. Ia juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. Sementara Dio terus saja blushing, setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Mata Kai menatap dalam kedalam mata bulat Dio. Membuat jantung namja manis itu berkerja abnormal.

Dio membayangkan bagaimana tangan Kai yang besar dan hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya. Menyentuh setiap inchi-nya, termasuk bagian pribadinya di bawah sana.

BLUSH!

Wajah namja imut itu langsung berubah merah padam. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar sendiri debaran jantungnya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang, ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

DEG DEG DEG

"Andwaeee~" Kai membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Karena, tiba-tiba saja Dio menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil berteriak. Lama Kai terdiam, hingga ia melihat selimut Dio bergetar.

"Hiks, mianhae Jonginnie..aku hiks, belum siap. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasih yang baik, dan bisa di banggakan. Padahal selama ini, Jonginnie selalu bersabar terhadap sikapku. Selalu menyayangi dan melindungiku. Mianhae, mianhae..hiks hiks" Kai termangu mendengar semua penuturan Dio. Bahkan dia menangis?

"Kyungie.." Perlahan Kai menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah cantik Dio. Ia bisa melihat mata bulat itu merah dan berair.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Kyungie. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu, dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya, sampai kau benar-benar siap." Kai mengusap sudut mata Dio dengan ibu jarinya. Memberikan senyuman terlembutnya, untuk namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Apa Jonginnie mau bersabar untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan besar Kai yang kini mengelus wajahnya. Kai berhenti dari acara mengelus pipi chubby nan halus dan lembut milik Kyungsoo-**NYA**. Membuat Dio membuka matanya, menatap Kai yang kembali menampilkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Apapun demi nae Soo Baby~" Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia, Kai memang namjachingu yang sangat pengertian. Ia bersyukur bisa memiliki hati namja berkulit tan itu.

"Jonginnie~" Dio melingkarkan tangannya ke leher namja tampan itu, dengan wajah yang merona. Kai mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh namjachingunya yang manis ini. Ia segera mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ia tak mau membuang kesempatan, jarang sekali Dio meminta untuk menciumnya. Namja manis ini, terlalu pemalu untuk hal itu.

Harap tenang readers, jangan banting laptop dulu. Lemonnya gak sekarang. Terlalu dini bagi Phoenix, untuk menyerahkan 'kepolosan' Dio eomma buat *ditabok Kai*

06:00 AM KST

Saat ini, dua orang namja manis yang sama-sama menjabat posisi eomma di subgrub masing-masing, tengah asyik 'bermain' dengan bahan makanan dan alat-alat dapur. Mereka, para eomma tengah meracik beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan para member EXO.

Namja berperawakan kurus dan lebih tinggi dari namja satunya lagi, tengah mengaduk-aduk sup-nya. Sedangkan namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dan berpipi chubby, sedari tadi belum selesai-selesai memotong sayuran ditangannya. Namja manis itu aka Kyungsoo, tengah melamun, memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hoammm~" seseorang yang menguap barusan berhasil mengalihkan kegiatan dua eomma itu. Setelah melihat Chanyeol-si penguap- yang membuka kulkas, Lay kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kegiatan semula, memasak. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menatap Chanyeol tak berkedip. Ingatannya kembali pada suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya dari kamar BaekYeol kemaren.

Chanyeol meminum air mineral yang diambilnya dari kulkas, dengan rakus. Kegiatan malam dengan Baconnya membuat tenggorokannya kering. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan O.O miliknya yang khas. Namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengerinyit. Bingung, kenapa dongsaengnya ini menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah objek langka yang baru pertama dilihat oleh matanya yang bulat itu?

Chanyeol beralih menatap kebawah, memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya tubuh topless dan celana piyama yang menggantung asal di pinggangnya. Ia sudah sering berpenampilan seperti ini. Yah, bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari. Mengingat ia yang tak tahan panas, dan kebiasan Baekhyun menyalakan pemanas ruangan dengan suhu tinggi. Lalu apa yang salah?

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, karena Dio masih saja menatapnya tak berkedip. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu. Kondisinya masih sama seperti tadi, diam dengan mata O-nya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, dengan sedikit iseng Chanyeol berniat menggodanya. Ia membulatkan matanya berlebihan, bermaksud meniru ekspresi Dio. Namja berpipi chubby itu malah semakin membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri-masih dengan mata melototnya. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kyungsoo mana sayurannya?" ucap Lay seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Namja bernama asli Zhang Yixing itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat permandangan aneh di depannya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menggerakkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan dengan mata melotot. Bedanya, Kyungsoo terlihat aegyeo, dan Chanyeol terlihat creepy dengan matanya yang dibulatkan berlebihan.*Chan: lu fans gue gak sih?! ^^V* Sempat Lay terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali tersadar dan menggebrak meja dapur dengan sedikit keras. Hal itu sontak membuat ChanSoo kaget, menghentikan flash mob(?) tak jelas mereka.

"Ya, apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh? Chanyeol, jangan ganggu Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo-ah, bawa sayurannya kesini." Ujar Lay menyalahkan Chanyeol.

"N-ne gege." ucap Kyungsoo gelagapan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memperlihatkan senyuman happy virusnya. Kemudian mengambil empat kotak susu stroberi dari dalam kulkas. Sudah bisa ditebak, susu-susu itu untuk Baekhyun. Sejak beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun gemar mengkonsumsi susu stroberi favoritnya itu secara berlebihan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memuntahkannya kembali. Namun hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun berhenti meminumnya.

backstage

Hari ini EXO akan tampil di Mnet. Sebelum tampil, mereka bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung. Dan seperti biasa, jika ke-12 alien kece itu sudah berkumpul, maka ruangan akan menjadi penuh dan sesak.

"Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan Xiuminnie~" ucap Chen yang memperhatikan Xiumin di sebelahnya dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Kau semakin tampan~" puji Xiumin malu-malu. Karena saking gemasnya, Chen memutar kepalanya menghadap namjachingunya itu, kemudian menekan-nekan pipi XiuXiu-NYA yang seperti bakpao. Xiumin hanya tertawa renyah melihat hal yang dilakukan Chen. semua terpantul jelas di cermin.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Ugh..." Chen meringis sambil mengelus tangannya yang dipukul oleh noona yang sedang merias wajah Xiumin dan noona yang tengah menata rambutnya.

"Lihat, kau membuat make up-nya rusak!" marah yeoja itu seraya menunjuk pipi Xiumin.

"Jangan gerak-gerakan kepalamu, aku masih belum selesai menatanya." Kali ini noona hair stylist yang memarahi Chen. Xiumin hanya bisa tertawa melihat Chen yang menggerutu seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ok kita tinggalkan ChenMin, mari beralih ke couple lain. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, couple KrisTao tengah memilih pakaian yang akan mereka pakai. Terlihat Tao yang mengacak baju-baju itu, seperti mencari sesuatu. dan Kris yang tengah mematut pakaiannya di depan cermin.

"Apa kau tak menemukan pakaianmu, Panda?" tanya Kris, karena sedari tadi Tao tak berhenti krasak-krusuk.

"Sudah ge, di sana." ucap Tao menunjuk pakaian di atas meja rias, tanpa berhenti mengamati pakaian-pakaian yang di gantung itu. Kris mengerutkan dahinya, lalu apa yang dicari namjachingunya ini?

"Lalu, apa yang kau cari?"

"Eum itu, apa tidak ada yang gambar pandanya yah?" tanya Tao polos, kali ini menatap Kris penuh harap. Sementara namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara member EXO itu, hanya bisa terpaku. Pihak manajemen mereka tidak akan pernah menukar logo EXO dengan gambar kepala panda. Namjachingunya ini benar-benar polos.

"Nanti gege belikan yang ada gambar pandanya." ucap Kris seraya mengusak rambut Tao, yang dibalas dengan senyuman cerah oleh pandanya itu.

Sementara itu, Couple KaiSoo terlihat telah rapi, menunggu giliran EXO tampil. Kai menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Dio yang tengah memakan salad buah yang dibuatnya tadi pagi. Ia membuatnya untuk Kai juga. Well, Kai memang sering meminta untuk membuatkan salad buah pada Dio. Tapi, tentu saja ia membuat dengan porsi yang cukup untuk 12 orang. Walau kadang Kai tak rela membaginya dengan member lain. Karena baginya, Kyungsoo adalah namjachingunya, dan hanya boleh memasak untuknya. Kekanak-kanakkan dan egois memang, tapi begitulah Kai kalau telah menyangkut masalah Soo baby-nya.

"Kenapa saladmu tak kau makan, Kai-ah?" namja berpipi chubby itu heran, sedari tadi Kai hanya memegang saladnya, tak kunjung memakannya. Malahan matanya terus saja memperhatikan Dio yang tengah makan. Hingga namja bermata bulat itu dibuat canggung karenanya.

"Sepertinya saladmu lebih enak, hyung." ucapan dari Kai tadi berhasil membuat dahi Dio berkerut, bagaimana bisa saladnya lebih enak? Padahal Kyungsoo hanya membedakan tempatnya saja, dan isinya tentu saja salad yang sama.

"Ahni Kai-ah, itu tidak mungkin. Saladku dan saladmu itu rasanya sama, kau saja yang belum mencobanya." tutur Dio menjelaskan. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke namjachingunya itu.

"Aku mau salad punya hyung saja." Dio hanya bisa pasrah, menukar saladnya dengan sekotak salad digenggaman Kai.

"Nah, makanlah saladmu, Jongie." ucap namja itu dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Ia mulai memakan saladnya kembali. Namun, baru saja salad itu berada di depan mulutnya, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunya yang tampan itu.

"Aku mau yang itu." ucap Kai menatap sesendok salad yang telah menyentuh permukaan bibir atas Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang penuh berisi, menurunkan sendoknya. Kemudian kembali menukar kotak salad mereka. Kembali disuapnya salad itu ke mulutnya. Dan lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh namja di depannya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

"Mwoya? Apa kau tengah mengusiliku Kkamjong?" protesnya tak terima. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian menggerakkan tangan Dio hingga sendok itu kini berada tepat di depan mulut Kai. HAP! Salad itu dimakannya dengan senyuman di wajah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku mau makan salad dari tanganmu, Soo baby." ucap Kai setelah menelan makanannya. Entah kenapa ucapan Kai barusan memunculkan semburat merah di pipi chubby itu.

"Bilang saja ingin kusuapi, dasar Kkamjong usil." cerca Dio, tapi tetap mengangkat sendoknya untuk menyuapi namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum menggoda itu. Baiklah, ayo beralih ke couple lain, sebelum author kena diabetes berlama-lama menyaksikan ke _so sweet_-an, couple KaiDo.

"Baekkie, kau tak usah terlalu semangat nanti, arra?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendapat perhatian seperti itu, memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ne, arraseo Yeollie~"

"Kalau bisa Baekki tak usah dance, menyanyi saja cukup."

PUK!

Satu getokan berhasil mendarat di kepala tak berdosa milik Chanyeol. Suho-sang pelaku- dan namjachingunya Lay hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Dari tadi mereka didekat ChanBaek couple, ada-ada saja yang mereka bahas. Mulai dari hal-hal tidak penting, sampai hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Sungguh berisik.

"Ya! Fans bisa curiga nanti, kalau Baekhyunie tak ikut dance!"

"Ta-tapi Suho hyung, aegya-ku bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol merajuk seraya berdiri dengan lututnya dan memeluk perut datar –lebih tepatnya langsing- milik Baekhyun. Ah jinja, yang hamil siapa, yang manja siapa?

Sementara Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa merona, karena malu. Kata 'malu' disini bermakna ambigu. Pertama, ia malu karena ucapan dan perlakuan atau perhatian Chanyeol padanya. Dan kedua, ia benar-benar malu dalam arti sesungguhnya. Oh god, ia cukup malu hanya dengan member EXO yang memperhatikannya. Dan rasa malunya bertambah, karena noona hairstylist dan penata rias mereka juga melihat aksi memalukan Chanyeol.

Tanya kenapa, dua orang noona itu tidak terkejut dengan ucapan mereka? Well, mereka sudah tahu soal hubungan antara couple yang ada di EXO dari dulu. Alasannya tentu saja karena mereka berdua selalu mengikuti kemana mereka-EXO member- pergi, agar tidak membuat malu SM.

"Berhentilah bersifat berlebihan begitu, Park Chanyeol. Usia bayimu masih 2 minggu di dalam sana. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi giliran kita tampil, siap-siap." setelah selesai memberi komando, leader EXO-K itu kembali mendekati namjachingunya, Lay. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Lay, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

"W-waeyeo?" tanya Lay dengan wajah merona. Tak menggubris pertanyaan dari namjachingunya itu, Suho malah semakin memajukan kepalanya, menatap lekat wajah Lay.

"Kau terlihat pucat Yixingie." ucap Suho seraya menyentuh pipi Lay yang sepertinya bertambah tirus.

"Sincha? Hanya perasaanmu saja, Junmyunie." elak Lay memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ahni, kau memang pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" selidik Suho. Ia curiga, kalau namjachingunya ini tengah sakit.

"O-oh, mungkin karena noona memberi _foundation_ terlalu tebal tadi."

"Jeongmal?" kali ini Suho menyipitkan matanya. Ia masih ragu dengan ucapan Lay. Karena ia sangat hafal sekali, bahwa namjachingunya ini suka menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia sedang sakit.

"N-nde, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Junmyunie?" tanya Lay dengan wajah sedihnya. Sungguh cara yang curang untuk membuat namja berjulukan Guardian Angel itu merasa bersalah. Lihat saja, Suho sudah salah tingkah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya padamu Yixing-ah, mianhae." Lay menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan _dimple_ di pipinya.

_'Mianhae telah membohongimu, Junmyunie.' _batin Lay.

Begitulah kegiatan di backstage member EXO. Eh, chakkaman! Ada yang kurang.. Ah benar juga, ada yang melihat Ulzzang couple? HunHan, eodigayeo?

"Yak, siapa di dalam? Cepat keluarlah, aku juga ingin ganti pakaian!" terlihat Tao yang menggedor-gedor pintu bilik ganti dengan tak sabaran. Ia sudah cukup lama berdiri disitu, tapi orang didalam sana tak kunjung keluar.

"Ya! Ish, siapa sih yang didalam?" kesal Tao dengan wajah yang dilipat.

"HunHan, aku melihat mereka masuk tadi." ucap Chen memberi tahu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, sampai selama ini?" kesal Tao seraya menendang pintu bilik ganti. Untunglah Kungfu Panda itu tak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Jika iya, maka dapat dipastikan pintu itu akan bolong, atau bahkan roboh, menimpa HunHan. Ide bagus, hal itu sempat terlintas di benak Tao. Tapi, karena ia masih memiliki jiwa keHunHan-an(?), jadi hal itu tak dilakukannya.

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan HunHan didalam bilik ganti, hingga membuat Tao marah? Yuk kita intip... XD

Terlihat seorang namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang langsing milik namja kecil yang tengah dipeluknya. Dan tangan namja bertubuh kecil itu tengah melingkar indahnya dileher namja di depannya. Bibir mereka menyatu, saling melumat satu sama lain. mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Eumhh..Sehunnie, kita harus keluar, ahmmp...sekarang." ujar Luhan dalam pagutan mereka.

"Shiro." tolak magnae EXO-K itu. Kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Luhan. Membuat namja berbibir mungil itu melenguh, dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher sang namjachingu. Sepertinya Tao di luar sana akan segera mengamuk.

"Urmmbbhhh~"

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

Bicara soal orang hamil, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata ngidam. Awalnya Chanyeol mengikuti semua kemauan Baekhyun, karena tak terlalu muluk. Permintaan yang seperti ini:

"Chanyeollie aku lelah, kakiku kesemutan. Maukah kau memijitnya?"

"Gendong~" dan setelahnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya, dan membawa kemana saja namjachingunya itu ingin pergi. Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Aku mau bed cover dan tirai kita bermotif stroberi. Mau ya? Bbuing bbuing~"

"Yeollie, aku ingin melihat lumba-lumba."

atau,

"Aku lapar, ingin makan shusi, Yeollie~" namun setelah memesan sushi dengan porsi banyak, Baekhyun bilang:

"Aku tidak mau sushi. Aku ingin mengadakan barbeque dengan SNSD noona, Channie~" (=.= )a

atau yang seperti ini:

"Chanyeollie~ temani aku mengecat kamar kita dengan warna-warna ini~" tentu saja dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun-NYA mengecat dinding kamar mereka. Namun ditengah acara mencat mereka, Baekhyun bilang ia lelah. Alsahil, Chanyeol sendirian menyelesaikan mencat kamar itu dengan warna-warni sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tertidur pulas diantara boneka-boneka barunya yang memenuhi kasur, bahkan kamar mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah imut Baekhyun saat tidur. Benar-benar menggemaskan, sampai-sampai Chanyeol tak hentinya mengecup wajah Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Namun, saat namja bereyeliner itu bangun, ia malah protes dengan hasil karya Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminta kamar mereka di cat ulang dengan warna merah dan putih seperti buah stroberi. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Chanyeol terpaksa mengecat kamar ChenMin dan HunHan. Chanyeol tak tahu kapan Baekhyun-nya masuk ke kamar mereka, dan menjadikan dua kamar itu sebagai kanvasnya. Di kamar ChenMin, ia menggambar Baozi atau Bakpau yang tersambar petir. Sedangkan di kamar HunHan, ia menggambar Rusa yang tengah diburu seekor anak anjing.

Ngidam, kata keramat yang menghantui Chanyeol dan member EXO. Baekhyun sering ngidam atau menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dan ajaib. Dan itu tak hanya membuat Chanyeol kerepotan dan kewalahan. Baekhyun yang ngidam, sama saja dengan seorang ratu dengan keinginan-keinginan mustahilnya yang harus dipenuhi. Pernah satu kali Xiumin menolak untuk memakai Kostum Baozi. Dan alhasil mereka-EXO, menderita gangguan telinga seharian akibat tangisan dan teriakan-teriakan 'merajuk' Baekhyun. Chanyeol memohon-mohon pada Xiumin agar mau memakainya. Terpaksa, begitulah.

Chanyeol POV

"Nae handsome ChanChan~"

GLEK!

Suara merdu itu. Oh, aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Suara itu terlalu indah, sama seperti pemilik suara itu sendiri. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia juga memanggilku begitu. Dan kalian tahu? Aku diminta menghitung jumlah bintik-bintik pada stroberi persediannya selama sebulan. Dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan permintaannya, kalian tahu apa yang ia katakan?

_'Oh~' _begitulah responnya. T.T

"Ne Byunnie, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya.

"Nee~ baby mau makan masakan buatan appa-nya. Baby mau Kimchi, dan Lasagna~ "

Katakan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya? Padahal memasak nasi saja aku tak bisa.

Namjachinguku yang cantik ini, memintanya dengan mata seperti anak anjing. Suara yang terdengar lucu, menirukan suara baby kami yang bahkan masih sebulan lebih beberapa hari di perutnya. Ia mengelus perut datarnya dengan sayang. Tangan kanannya memegang boneka beruang putih kesayangannya. Boneka yang beberapa hari lalu kubelikan. Sebenarnya boneka yang ia miliki sudah terlalu banyak. Bahkan, beberapa 'dititip'nya di kamar HunHan, dan KaiSoo. Ia bilang, boneka beruang yang ini spesial. Uri aegya, katanya.^^

"Baiklah, tapi apakah aku akan mendapat hadiah untuk ini?" ucapku dengan sedikit memperlihatkan seringaian di wajahku. Meminta imbalan sedikit tidak apa-apakan? Kkkk~

"Umm... hadiah? Yeollie boleh menciumku." ucapnya dengan menunjuk bibirnya yang dikerucutkan.

"Itu saja?"

"Disini juga." ucapnya kali ini menunjuk leher putihnya yang sangat menggoda dengan wajah memerah. Oh, aku jadi ingin lebih..

"Itu saja?" ulang ku lagi. Bisa kulihat wajah kagetnya, karena aku belum puas dengan tawarannya. Oh ayolah, kapan aku bisa puas dengan Bacon-ku yang menggiurkan ini?

"Ya, lalu kau mau apa lagi, Yeollie?!" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, bahkan masih memanggilku dengan manis seperti itu. Ugh, jangan terpancing sekarang~

"Bagaimana kalau..." aku sengaja menggantung kalimatku, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku semakin kebawah. Dari bagian dadanya, hingga bagian pribadinya.

BUGH!

"YA PARK CHANYEOL PERVERT! SHIRO!" teriaknya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi dada dan bagian bawahnya. Haha sungguh menggemaskan. Padahal aku sudah melihat semuanya, bahkan sudah mencicipinya~

"Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya. Tapi aku tak mengindahkan, aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya hingga wajah kami berjarak tipis. Bisa kulihat dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan...

"Aww appo~"

"Cup cup, aegya kau pasti kesakitan, eoh? Eomma kejam sekali, masa' memakaimu untuk memukul appa?~" Aku mengelus kepala 'aegya' kami dengan sayang. Sementara tanganku yang satu lagi masih kugunakan untuk mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

KRAUK!

"Argh!" ommoma, dia menggigit tanganku!

"Mianhaeyeo aegya, salahkan appa-mu yang mesum ini! Ayo cepat buat sana, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan tak memberi 'jatah' selamanya, Park Chanyeol!" ancamnya kemudian melenggang pergi ke ruang tengah, menonton tv bersama HunHan, KrisTao, dan SuLay.

Ugh, sungguh suatu ancaman yang mengerikan. Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik. Lebih baik aku segera mencari Kyungsoo, meminta bantuannya untuk mengajariku. Pasti di dapur! Nah, itu dia. Eh, kenapa bersembunyi di balik kulkas?

Aku berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berjongkok dibalik kulkas. Ia menggunakan headset di telinganya dan melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Sepertinya ia tak menydari kehadiranku, karena matanya yang bulat itu tak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Serius sekali, sebenarnya apa yang dilihatnya sih?

Author POV

Chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Dan sontak matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari apa yang tengah terpampang di layar itu.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo! Mwoaneungoya?!" marah Chanyeol seraya merebut ponsel itu dari Dio. Namja bermata bulat itu nampak kelabakan, ia menutup mulut hyung-nya itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Kemudian mengajaknya untuk berjongkok seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Sstttt.. jebal hyung, jangan berisik." Pinta Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menarik tanganya dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang kukenal!" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Dio yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namja manis itu hanya diam, Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya dengan sabar. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk bicara, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali, sepertinya ia benar-benar gugup.

"Kau menguji kesabaranku, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Chanyeol, berusaha menahan emosinya. Dio menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat memerah saat bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk bicara.

"A-aku..." Kyungsoo terhenti sejenak, ia tak yakin harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada hyung-nya ini. Ia malu.

"Aku...?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin belajar cara melakukan hal 'itu'." ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil itu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melongo, berusaha mendefenisikan ucapan namja manis itu.

"Maksudmu... kau menonton video yadong itu untuk belajar bagaimana melakukan sex?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gyaa jangan diperjelas, Chanyeol hyung!" pekik Dio seraya menutup mulut Chanyeol yang seenak mengucapkan kata-kata tadi secara frontal.

"Apa Kai yang memaksamu mempelajarinya? Biar kupukul kepalanya yang yadong itu! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia meracuni otakmu!" Ujar namja bergelar happy virus itu kemudian, setelah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi mulutnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Ahniyeo, Kai tak pernah memintaku mempelajarinya. Aku..." namja manis itu kembali menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol bertambah penasaran.

"Selama ini Kai sudah sangat baik padaku. Ia selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku dengan baik. Memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku, berusaha menjadi namjachingu yang terbaik bagiku. Maka dari itu, aku mau membalasnya. Aku juga ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi, karena itu..."

"Aku ingin mempercayakan semua pada Kai. Aku ingin menyerahkan diriku sutuhnya, jiwa dan ragaku." Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya. Memang mudah baginya berucap, tapi untuk prakteknya sendiri? Oh, dia belum siap.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Jika ini sebuah film, maka pasti aku akan mencemo'oh atau meledek ucapamu tadi." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal ia sudah mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi, karena ini kau, aku jadi mengerti. Seharusnya kau tak menonton semua video itu, mereka bisa merusak kepolosanmu."

"Mianhae." ucap Dio menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Dio memang tidak bisa menonton video seperti itu. Membuatnya mual dan pusing.

"Gwaenchana. Aku rasa, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan hatimu dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kai. Aku yakin, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Biarkan dia membimbingmu untuk melakukannya." nasehat Chanyeol bijak(?).

"Nde, hyung." namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu, mengusak rambut dongsaengnya dengan sayang. Beruntunglah Baekhyun tidak ada disitu. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan cemburu dan marah besar.

"Apa kau takut melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ahni, aku... malu." tutur Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kembali merona.

"Malu kenapa? Bukankah Kai namjachingmu?"

"Ne, tapi tetap saja aku malu, hyung. Aku tidak pernah tanpa busana di depan siapapun sebelumnya. Itu sangat memalukan..."

"Huh, belum pernah? Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya? Malahan selama beberapa tahun." Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika saat mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol padanya.

"Andwaeyeo, aku tak pernah!" bantah Dio dengan memelototkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau selalu naked saat dimandikan eommamu dulu?" Chanyeol tertawa renyah setelahnya. Menyisakan Dio yang mempoutkan bibirnya, dan memasang tampang kesal pada hyungnya itu. Bukannya memberi solusi, malah melontarkan lelucon konyol!

"Hahaha mian, mian." Beginilah Chanyeol, selalu bercanda. Bahkan disaat yang kurang tepat.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun yang memberimu saran akan hal ini. Tapi menurutku, kau tidak seharusnya malu di depan Kai. Kai tidak akan mengejek ataupun menertawai tubuhmu. Dia akan sangat menyukainya, bahkan tergila-gila. Lagipula, kau akan menikmatinya." Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh, tanpa ia sadari wajah Kyungsoo telah memerah sedari tadi.

"Percayalah padaku, aku ini seme."

"Nde hyung, goma-" baru saja Kyungsoo ingin berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, kalau tidak dipotong oleh...

"Yaollie aku kelaparan! Cepatlah!"

...suara teriakan Baekhyun yang kelaparan.

"Huwaa Kyungsoo ajari aku membuat kimchi dan lasagna!" panik Chanyeol yang takut tidak diberi 'jatah' selamanya. Sepertinya bias Phoenix, termasuk kalangan ISTU aka Ikatan Seme Takut Uke! XD Muahaha~ *dipecat jadi fans*

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

22:00 PM KST

"Aku pulang." seorang namja berkulit tan baru saja pulang dari pemotretannya. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit kelelahan.

"Selamat datang Kai~" sambut member lain dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Meskipun tak menyambut secara langsung, suara mereka cukup mewakili. Namja berkulit tan atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Kai itu berjalan lesu menuju ruang tengah. Dimana BaekYeol tengah Berlovey Dovey ria, pamer kemesraan pada ChenMin yang sebenarnya nggak ngaruh-mata mereka udah 5 watt, alias ngantuk.

"Hihi Yeollie geli! Sudah, hentikan~" Baekhyun terkikik geli karena Chanyeol tak hentinya menggelitik lehernya dengan lidah Chanyeol. Ini merupakan hadiah untuk permintaan Baekhyun tadi siang.

"Ini hukuman karena memintaku menghitung bintik stroberi, Byun Baek~" balas Chanyeol lebih gencar memainkan lidahnya dileher namjachingunya.

"Gyahaha ampun~ stop~" walaupun namja mungil ini berontak, namun tangannya malah melingkari leher Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hey hyung, get a room please." ucap Kai malas saat berlalu di depan mereka. Awalnya Chanyeol bermaksud tak mengindahkan ucapan itu, tapi saat mengingat itu suara Kai, ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ah Kai, kuharap kau bersikap lembut pada Dio, jangan bermain kasar." Kai hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu bersifat lembut pada Kyungsoo hyung. Apa maksudmu dengan bermain kasar, hyung?" tanya Kai yang telah bersiap memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan Dio. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap Chanyeol bicara.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti."

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu dari sifat aneh Chanyeol, yang bicara ngelantur. Begitulah pikir Kai sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Umm Yeollie, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kai tadi? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." tanya Baekhyun dengan menahan pipi Chanyeol. Ia takut digelitiki lagi.

"Oh itu, malam ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagi Kai dan Dio. Aku berharap dia tak hilang kendali, sama seperti aku dulu. Kasihan kalau Dio sampai susah jalan nantinya." Namja imut itu mengangguk-angguk paham. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar.

"Mwo? Kkamjong mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kyungsoo?! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kkamjong jangan laku-mphfft?!" sebelum Baekhyun mulai berteriak-teriak dan membangunkan orang tidur, chanyeol segera membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibir penuhnya.

KaiDo room

"Kyungie, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kai yang mendapati namjachingunya duduk di tengah tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Tidak bergeming, Kyungsoo hanya diam masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kyungie?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik dagunya untuk menatap Kai.

_'Yeppeo...'_

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di benak Kai saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya yah? Namja manis itu menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya nan indah. Tatapan polos dan sedikit rasa cemas terbersit disana. Pipi chubby-nya dihiasi semburat merah seperti tomat. Sungguh, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Kai, selain mematung dan terhanyut dalam pesona kecantikan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Umm.. Jonginnie..." lirih Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara.

"N-nde?" sahut Kai terbata. Gugupkah?

"A-apa.. kau ingin melakukan 'itu' saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Melakukan apa?" entah kenapa otak Kai tiba-tiba jadi tidak connect, berubah jadi lemot, hingga tak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu bingung, bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke bawah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kissable itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia kembali menatap mata Jongin dengan pandangan ragu.

"Bisakah kau melepas selimut ini?" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Ah nde." walau tidak paham, namja berkulit gelap itu hanya mengikuti keinginan Kyungie-NYA. Kai mulai melepas selimut itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup, bahkan jantungnya berkerja tidak normal sekarang.

GLEK!

DEG DEG DEG!

Baiklah, sekarang telinga Kai dipekakkan oleh bunyi jantungnya yang berdetak keterlaluan. Apakah ini hanya detak miliknya? Atau Kyungsoo juga? Molla~

Wajah Kai sudah sama merahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Permandangan yang terpampang di depannya sekarang benar-benar... sangat indah, terlalu indah. Sosok namjachingunya yang manis ini, kini tak ditutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Mengekspos tubuhnya yang putih, mulus dan lembut, terlihat seperti kulit bayi. Leher jenjangnya terlihat semakin menggoda untuk ditandai. Dan.. dua tonjolan berwarna pink kecokelatan itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk dicicipi. Pinggangnya yang kecil dan perutnya yang belum terlalu terbentuk, membuatnya terlihat seperti tubuh yeoja.

GLEK!

Mata Kai berhenti di satu titik di antara selangkangan Dio. Ugh, hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Kai dapat merasakan sesuatu di balik celananya menegang. Benda pribadi milik Kyungsoo itu terlihat indah, berwana putih kemerah-merahan dengan ukurannya yang terbilang mungil-menurut Kai. Diperhatikan terlalu intens seperti itu oleh Kai, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman.

"Jonginnie, jadikan aku, milikmu seutuhnya." Ucap Dio akhirnya dengan menatap ke dalam mata Kai. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia siap, dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau benar-benar sudah siap?" tidak bisa di pungkiri oleh Kai, ia sudah horny. Walau sebenarnya, ia tidak sabar ingin menerjang tubuh langsing itu sekarang juga. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau memaksa Soo baby-nya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan dan semburat merah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

"As you wish Kyungie~"

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, membuat namja bermata bulat itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari bibir Kai. Kemudian namja tampan itu menjauhkan dirinya, menatap Dio dengan intens. Dan kembali menerjang tubuh mungil itu, hingga terbaring di atas kasur mereka.

"Eungh..." Kyungsoo melenguh dalam penyatuan kecil di bibir tebal keduanya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Berusaha saling membagi kekuatan disana.

Kai memagut bibir itu dengan lembut pada awalnya dan semakin lama bertambah liar. Menekan-nekan dan mengemut bibir atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian. Sungguh terasa sangat manis di lidahnya. Bibir yang terasa lebih manis daripada es krim, maupun cokelat manapun.

Menginginkan lebih, Kai atau yang bernama asli Jongin itu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Dan dengan senang hati namja manis itu memberikan akses bagi lidah lawan mainnya untuk masuk.

"Urmmbbhhh~" Kyungsoo sangat menikmati bagaimana Jongin-NYA mengeksplor setiap jengkal yang ada dalam mulutnya. Mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi rapinya satu persatu, menggelitiki langit-langitnya dengan ujung lidah.

"Nghhh~ ahmmphh~" apalagi saat Kai menyesap lidahnya. Oh Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai hal ini. Lidah Kai mengajaknya untuk bertarung, saling melilit dan menautkan satu sama lain. Suara decak saliva menjadi pengiring pergumulan mereka. Setelah cukup lama, Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan kanannya, memukul dada Kai pelan. Ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Kai yang mengerti segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Hahh hahh hahh." namja bermata bulat itu berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Kai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya, dengan tidak sabaran. Membuang pakaian itu sembarangan. Kemudian kembali menyerang Dio yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya. Namun tetap kesulitan bernafas, mengingat Kai yang telah naked dan memperlihatkan benda pribadi miliknya itu yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dan tegang.

"Akh!" namja manis itu tersentak saat lidah hangat Kai yang baru pertama kali meyentuh kulit lehernya. Menjilati tiap jengkal kulit leher beraroma segar khas Dio, dan terasa enak untuk dicicipi. Namja bertubuh kecil itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, dengan tangan yang berada di atas kepala Kai, mengacak, dan meremas pelan rambut namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ammphh... Lehermu enak hyung, manis sekali." namja tampan itu mulai menghisap dan mengemut seluruh permukaan kulit putih milik Kyungsoo. Kemudian melanjutkan penelusurannya kebawah, mengemut satu titik yang berada disekitar tulang selangkanya.

"Euhhh... Kaihh~" lagi-lagi tubuhnya tersentak. Sepertinya Kai baru saja menemukan spot sensitive namjanya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat bagian itu. Kemudian menggigitnya, dan dihisapnya lagi.

"Enghhh..." erangan, itulah yang dikeluarkan bibir tebal itu untuk mengekspresikan sensasi yang diberikan Kai. Terasa sedikit sakit, akibat gigitan kekasihnya itu. Namun secara bersamaan, mampu membuatnya menggelinjang dan terangsang. Puas dengan kissmark yang telah ditebarkannya di leher jenjang itu, Kai meneruskan penjelajahannya lebih kebawah lagi, di dada.

"Ahh~ terus Kaihh~" desahnya tatkala Kai mulai memanja dua tonjolan pink kecokelatan itu. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya, tapi lidah Kai sangat lihai dalam memanjanya, menjilatinya, mengemut, dan kemudian menggigitinya. Terkadang saat mulut Kai memanja puting kanan Kyungsoo, maka tangan Kai akan membantu untuk memanja puting yang satu lagi. Dio terus saja mendesah dan semakin gusar meremas-remas surai hitam milik Kai.

"Eunghhh~ gelihh..." lidah itu memutari pusar Dio, menjilati dan melumurinya dengan saliva. Semakin turun kebawah, hingga sampai pada pusat kendali nafsu namja manis yang tengah ditindihnya. Kai berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meminta persetujuan pada Kyungsoo untuk melakukan lebih. Mata sayu itu menatap ke dalam mata Kai, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Arghh!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Kai aka Jongin, menyambar batang kemaluan milik Kyungsoo. Meremas dan mencengkramnya sedikit kuat.

"Sshhh.. aahhh..." namja manis itu mengerang, rasanya aneh. Ada perasaan nikmat saat Jongin memainkan juniornya. Mengocok batang kemaluan itu dengan ritme cepat, dan tidak beraturan. Memaju-mundurkan, bahkan menyentak-nyentaknya.

"Aahhh... more~ more~" pinta Dio disela desahan kenikmatannya. Jongin menuruti, ia menambah intensitas kocokannya. Membuat Dio semakin gila mendesah. Hingga ia merasa junior mungil itu telah menegang sempurna, bersiap memuntahkan spermanya. Segera digantikannya peran tangan dengan mulutnya.

CROT!

"ARRGHHHH!" Kai menelan sperma Dio yang menyemprot ke kerongkongannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Ahh Ahh.." Kai tetap saja menghisap-hisap junior Dio, hingga ia yakin, tidak ada lagi sperma yang keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan itu. Kemudian mencium bibir Dio, membagi sedikit cairan yang tersisa di mulutnya. Dio mengkerutkan dahinya, terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi ia tidak menolak, hanya pasrah dan menelan cairannya sendiri.

"Pleased with your first orgasm?" tanya Kai seduktif. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya malu.

"Tapi rasa cairan itu sedikit aneh." Jujurnya dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat mencoba minuman di Thiland dulu. Kai tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian menjilatnya secara perlahan, dan menggoda. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menegang.

"Jeongmal? Tapi bagiku terasa... nikmat~" Kai menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Namja berpipi chubby itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik di telinganya.

"Membuatku semakin horny..."

"Emmhhhh~" lenguh Kyungsoo saat Kai mengemut telinganya.

"Kyungie.." ucap Jongin di sela kulumannya.

"N-ne?"

"Aku akan bertanya satu kali saja. Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Karena jika kau belum siap, maka mundurlah sekarang. Jika kau memintaku berhenti setelah ini, maka aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Jadi pikirkanlah lagi." Tanya Kai dengan mimik seriusnya, sambil menatap dalam ke dalam mata belo Kyungie-nya.

"There will be no regret, 'cuz I love you with all my heart. Make me be yours tonight, satisfy me Jonginnie." Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Tak ada lagi keraguan, baik dari mata, maupun getar suara Dio. Semua terdengar begitu jelas, dan pasti saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"So am I. No doubt, you will love it, Soo baby." Dan dengan itu, Kai serta merta kembali mencium bibir kissable Dio dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar pada namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu melalui pertautan bibir mereka.

"Kulum Chagie." pinta Kai seraya menyodorkan 3 jarinya ke depan mulut Kyungsoo-setelah memutus tautan bibir mereka. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengulum jari-jari panjang itu. Mengemutnya satu-persatu. Tentu saja mulut kecilnya tak mampu menampung 3 jari besar itu sekaligus.

"Sshhh~" Kai mendesis, menikmati sensasi ketika goa hangat dan basah Kyungsoo, menyelimuti jarinya. Kyungsoo mengemut jari-jari itu seperti mengemut lolipop. Ia juga memainkan lidahnya untuk menggoda Kai.

"Ohh.. sshhh..." lagi-lagi Kai mendesis, kali ini ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dio benar-benar membuatnya tak sabaran. Setelah cukup basah, ia menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut namjanya itu.

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Kai kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Namun kali ini bukan ciuman lembut, melainkan ciuman panas dan menuntut. Mereka saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Bertarung lidah, dan berbagi saliva. Tangan Dio melingkar indah di leher Kai.

"Akhmm!" Dio tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menerobos holenya, sesuatu yang tumpul. Kai yang menyadari itu, mengalihkan perhatian Dio dengan mengocok junior yang mulai kembali tegang itu. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan jari tengahnya yang tadi menembus hole virgin itu dengan perlahan. Membuat gerakkan maju mundur, berusaha melonggarkannya. Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Dio, kali ini Kai menambahkan 2 jarinya sekaligus.

"Eumppp! Ahmmp!" teriakan Dio tertahan oleh ciuman mereka. Holenya terasa perih, air matanya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sedikit egois, Kai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan tidak sabaran di hole ketat itu. Mengubek-ubek isi di dalamnya, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatannya.

"Eunghhh ahhh... there..." dan Voila! Jari-jarinya berhasil menumbuk prostat namja manis itu. Membuat namja manis itu melenguh nikmat seraya memutuskan pergumulan mereka. Tangannya kini mencengkram pundak Kai sebagai tempatnya berpegangan. Wajahnya didongakkan ke atas dengan mata membelalak. Ini sangat nikmat...

"You like this, baby?" Kai yang bertambah horny saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, menambah kecepatannya.

"Ahh yess! More~ more~" berasa di surga, itulah yang dirasakan Dio saat ini. Jari-jari Kai menumbuk prostatnya berulang kali di titik yang sama. Sementara juniornya dipompa tak kalah cepatnya oleh tangan Kai.

"Ahh ahh sshhh...Kaihh...aku mau da-tanghh ahh...lagihh.." Dio mendesah hebat saat dirasanya puncaknya yang kedua kali sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Kai yang tahu akan hal itu, semakin menambah intensitas hujamannya di prostat Kyungsoo. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kejang seketika.

CROT!

"JONGIN!" Dio meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu, saat klimaksnya yang ke-2 kalinya. Spermanya mengotori tangan dan dada Kai, juga perut dan dadanya sendiri. Kai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Dio, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Hahh..hahh.." jinjja, ini baru sekedar foreplay saja, dan Dio sudah kelelahan. Keringat mengucur deras di dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ia telah mencapai klimaks 2 kali. Apakah permainan inti jauh lebih nikmat dari ini? Ugh, tubuh Kyungsoo melemas membayangkan hal itu.

Saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Kai mengoleskan sperma di tangannya ke junior big sizenya itu. Setelah semuanya terlumuri dengan sempurna, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas bahunya. Kemudian mengarahkan junior yang telah menegang sempurna itu ke depan hole Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, ini akan sakit diawalnya. Jadi cengkram lenganku dengan kuat, arra?" ucap Jongin memberi peringatan. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai mulai mendorong juniornya memasuki hole Dio yang tetap saja sangat sempit, meski telah dilonggarkannya tadi. Ataukah mungkin karena juniornya yang terlalu besar? Molla~

"Akh shit, it's still too tight!" keluh Kai yang kesusahan mendorong juniornya masuk. Sementara Dio mengeratkan cengkramnya di bahu Kai. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi, karena Kai terus mendorong juniornya dengan lebih keras.

"ARRGGH! Andwaehh.. hiks..hiks.." akhirnya Dio tak kuasa menahan jeritannya. Rasa sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan, padahal baru seperempat junior Kai yang berhasil menerobos holenya. Kai menghentikan dorongannya, dan menatap iba pada Dio yang menangis terisak.

"Jebal, jangan menangis Chagi. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi. Bersabarlah, aku janji, setelah ini rasa sakitmu akan terbayar." ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan, sambil menjilati air mata yang keluar dari bola mata indah itu.

Kemudian Kai beralih memagut bibir sexy Dio, dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendominasi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memanja nipple Dio. Dan tangan satunya lagi, kembali memompa junior Kyungsoo. Kai berharap dengan ini perhatian Kyungsoo bisa teralih, dan dapat menetralisir rasa sakit di holenya.

"Urrmmbbhhh~ enghh~"

Setelah dirasanya Kyungsoo sedikit tenang, Kai kembali berusaha menancapkan juniornya. Dengan susah payah ia mendorong juniornya, hingga masuk setengahnya. Kyungsoo melumat dan memainkan lidah Kai dengan kasar sebagai pengalihnya. Sekarang tinggal setengah lagi, Kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendorongnya kuat dengan sekali hentakan.

JLEB!

"UMPPPHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan itu teredam oleh bibir Kai. Lidah Kai tak sengaja tergigit olehnya, dan bahu namjachingunya itu dicengkramnya dengan sangat kuat. Air matapun lolos dari sudut matanya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, serasa dibelah atau dirobek paksa. Kai berusaha meredam sakit dilidahnya, ia tahu, ini tak seberapa dibanding apa yang dirasakan Kyungie-nya. Mungkin karena ini ML pertamanya. Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka, beralih memanja leher Kyungsoo. Kai tidak langsung menggerakkan juniornya, menunggu Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing di holenya.

"Jonginnie, bergeraklah~" pinta Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir bengkak Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Saranghae Kyungie."

"Nado Jonginnie."

Jongin mulai menarik juniornya secara perlahan, kemudian menghentakkannya dengan cepat.

"Akhh!" Kyungsoo masih saja mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan untuk waktu yang singkat. Hingga Kai mendorong juniornya lagi, dan menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo dengan telak.

"Ahhh~ there! Fasterhh!" melayang, tubuhnya terasa mengambang di udara. Bahkan ini beribu-ribu kali lebih nikmat dari jari-jari Kai tadi.

"Enghhh~ sempithhh..." Kai mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, walau agak sulit diawalnya. Mendorong juniornya dengan intensitas yang semakin lama bertambah cepat. Menumbuk-numbuk sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana berkali-kali.

"Aah..ahh.. no.. ohh~" desah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi, ini hal ternikmat di dunia yang pernah ia lakukan. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dengan kencang, akibat dorongan Kai.

"Uuhhh.. morehh~ eunghhh~" desahan yang meluncur dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo membuat Kai menggila, menyodok prostat Kyungsoo lebih cepat. Tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memelintir puting Kyungsoo. Sementara tangannya satu lagi digunakan untuk menahan pinggang Kyungsoo, agar tidak terlalu bergerak-gerak.

"Jo-ngin-ahh... i-nihh nik-mathh..." suara Dio terputus-putus akibat hentakan-hentakan hebat Kai di tubuhnya.

"Ndeh, ini luar biasa, hyunghh Ohh... ketat~" Kai mendesah nikmat saat hole hangat Kyungsoo berkedut-kedut, menjepit juniornya dengan kuat. Kai menggenjot hole Dio dengan lebih bringas. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya membuatnya menjadi serakah. Menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih, dan lebih lagi.

"AAH~ Kaihh..Kaihh.." Tubuh mungil itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mengerang dan memanggil nama namjachingunya yang tengah menyetubuhinya ini. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, setiap merasakan tumbukan di prostatnya.

"Aah aah... je-balhh.. eunghh..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa meracau. Kai memberi kenikmatan berlipat-lipat pada tubuhnya. Merangsang titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Hujaman-hujaman yang tiada hentinya, membuat perut Kyungsoo serasa melilit.

"Kaihh~ aku..Ohh~ de-ahh..kat..." erang Kyungsoo yang merasakan puncaknya sudah dekat.

"Emmhhh... nado~" tusukkan-tusukkan yang diberikan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi. Lubang Kyungsoo yang hangat dan basah, mengkerut. Memanja junior besar Kai yang bergerak maju-mundur, menghujam prostat Kyungsoo. Sensasi nikmat, akibat pergesekkan antara kulit junior Jongin dan dinding hole Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat, yang sedari tadi membludak dari perut mereka. Dengan sekali lagi hentakan keras junior Kai, keduanyapun mencapai klimaks.

"JONGIN!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

CROT! CROT!

Dio memuntahkan cairan cintanya mengotori perut hingga dadanya, dan juga Kai. Sementara Kai menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam lubang hangat Dio. Membuat lubang yang sudah sempit oleh adanya junior Kai itu, bertambah sempit. Terasa sangat penuh, hingga beberapa cairan kenikmatan Kai mengalir keluar dari hole Kyungsoo. Dan mengotori seprei mereka yang telah berantakan dan tidak bebentuk lagi di bawahnya.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh." suara deru nafas Kai dan Dio saling beradu, menyatu dalam alunan detak jantung mereka yang mulai stabil. Kai menggulingkan badannya ke samping Kyungsoo. Tersenyum menatap pahatan sempurna tuhan yang tengah memejamkan bola mata bulat dan indahnya dengan dada yang naik-turun.

"Gomawo Kyungie~" ucap Kai seraya menyapu keringat yang membanjiri dahi namjachingunya itu. Dio membuka matanya, tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cheonmaneyeo, Jonginnie~ Aku senang, sekarang telah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." ucap Dio dengan suara lemah, seraya menggenggam tangan Kai yang berada di dahinya. Kai merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Kyungsoo-nya yang manis dan polos, mau menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Kai.

"Hoamm~ aku lelah Jonginnie." Dio mengusap-usap matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sungguh terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Meski setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, Kyungsoo tetaplah namjachingu yang polos di mata Kai.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Jaljayeo Kyungie~" Kai mengecup bibir kissable namjachingunya yang telah bengkak itu. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh naked keduanya.

"Jaljayeo Jonginnie~" ucap Kyungsoo seraya memeluk Kai, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tampan itu. Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih merapat. Dua insan itupun terlelap, berharap bisa bertemu di dreamland.

\(^o^)/ \(^o^)/

08:00 AM KST

Suasana pagi yang jauh dari kata tenang, menghiasi dorm EXO-K. Terlihat duo magnae dan namja paling tua di grub-namun imut, tengah merengek-rengek pada namjachingunya masing-masing. Baekhyun yang tengah melempari Chanyeol dengan kotak susu stroberinya. Dan Suho yang tengah bersusah payah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon, di tengah keributan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baiklah daripada readers pada pusing, biar EXO yang menjelaskannya sendiri, Phoenix malas.#_Plak!_

"Gege aku lapar~"

"Hannie aku thudah kelaparan~"

"Hiks hiks.. ChenChen aku bisa mati, aku ingin makan~"

"Yeollie babbo, ini semua gara-gara Yeollie! Kau tega membuat aegya kita, kurang nutrisi karena kekurangan asupan makanan?! Babbo! Babbo!"

"Yeobosseyeo Usia-nim? Usia-nim, ini aku Suho. Apa? Bukan Tao, tapi Suho, Usia-nim."

Begitulah, sama sekali tidak menjelaskan paa yang sedang terjadi.=.=" DUAGH!*dihajar readers.* Baiklah, akan Phoenix jelaskan. Semua keributan ini tercipta karena begitu mereka berkumpul di meja makan, namun tidak ada satupun makanan yang tersaji di sana. Bahkan piring dan gelas pun tak tertata disana. Maka dimulailah aksi merengek, menenangkan, dan lempar-tangkap dengan wajah(?).

Seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, Dio belum bangun karena kelelahan akibat 'kegiatan'-nya dan Kai semalam. Sementara Kai lebih memilih menemani namjachingunya, dan menghiraukan keributan diluar sana yang tercipta karena ulahnya. Tapi, walaupun Dio tidak bisa membuat sarapan untuk mereka, bukankah masih ada eomma EXO-M?

"Kalian semua, bisakah diam sebentar?!" marah Suho yang sukses menghentikan semua kegaduhan tadi. Karena di bentak seperti itu, duo magnae EXO itu mulai menangis. Namun segera ditenangkan dengan di peluk oleh Kris dan Luhan. Sementara Xiumin menggembungkan pipi chubbynya, ia kesal dibentak seperti itu oleh dongsaengnya. Dan Baekhyun yang tadi melempari Chanyeol, berbalik memeluknya sambil terisak. Mungkin karena pengaruh aegyanya, hingga ia menjadi sensitif seperti ini.

"Nde usia-nim, Lay sakit. Kuharap usia-nim bisa segera kemari. Ne, Ne. Gamsahamnida." ucap Suho mengakhiri pembicaraannya ditelpon.

"Lay kenapa Suho?" tanya Kris yang mendengar pembicaran Suho dan dokter tadi.

"Molla ge, tadi pagi aku menemukannya pingsan di dapur."

"Pingsan?" tanya member lainnya kompak.

"Nde, kuharap dia tidak apa-apa."

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Phoenix:

Gyahaha TBC nggak nyante. Duh mian, lemonnya nggak acem. Sebenarnya salah satu kendala ni ff lama kelarnya adalah lemonan KAISOO. Jujur, Phoenix gak kuat, jika harus ngetik NC-nya couple satu ini. . *padahal bacanya paling doyan, apalagi yg bikin SEPTAAA-ssi XD*

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi couple KaiSoo itu benar-benar kerasa REAL-nya. Jadi pas mau ngetik, bawaannya keringet dingin, gemetaran, dan bolak-balik kamar kecil mulu. Eye contact, kedekatan, dan cara mereka berinteraksi itu loh... bikin ngiri n gregetan! XD

Tapi bagi Phoenix, BaekYeol/ChanBaek tetap yang paling menguasai hati Phoenix. XD*Cieelah.*

PHOENIX IS CHANBAEK & KAISOO HARD SHIPPER! d.b

So, plis plis... jangan sampai ada yang ngeBASH ato pun protes, kalo di ff Phoenix, mereka selalu nongol. Dan jeongmal mianhae, buat ff lainnya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian. m(_ _)m*deep bow*

Balasan Review:

hibiki kurenai : haha 8 turunan?:D kagak ada chingu, mgkn ada baiknya disaranin ke manager hyung. XD

Yooooona : ini udah dilanjut :) Hehe disini HunHan masih suci.#Plak! *BaekYeol: trus maksud lu, kita kagak?* aku aja udah pernah nyerang Dio eomma loh... XD*dirajam* review lg, ne?*puppy eyes*

Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : Gomawo buat sarannya, aku usaha'in biar EYD-nya bisa lebih baik. Mianhae kalo masih buanyak bgt typo-nya. Maklumlah, author abal n amatir.=.=

Jin Ki Tao : itu dah ada TaoRis-nya*dikit amat!* Private-nya di tunda ch.4 chingu :*

LuCassiopeia : nde, gwaenchana chingu. Yeollie is the best! d(^.^)b

BumBumJin : welcome to my gaje ff :* ini tisseunya chingu.*nyodorin tisu* Chanyeol hyper sih, jadi gak bisa hidup tanpa lemonan. XD Kembar 3? 10 aja XD KaiSoo NC kok :D

Septaaa : aye aye chingu! Ini NC KaiSoo, gak hot sih..*pundung* Lemonan HunHan-nya ditunda dulu, ne? ch.4 maybe? :D Oh ya, aku ini fans chingu loh...*gak nanya!* aku suka ff chingu :)

Min Yora : aliran sesat? Haha mungkin. Kepolosan Sehun, cuma sampe chapter ini.*kok bisa?* Yang pengen ntu Phoenix. XD#plak!

Numpangbaca : gak tahan dia-nya mah,, nih buktinya lemonan. XD Chanyeol: aku gak bakal maen kasar kok :*

kimhyunshi : gyaa ampun~ jgn lempar Phoenix pake meja. ini, mereka dah lemonan nih.*nyodorin fic*

dyakuro: mian, toys-nya lagi di pake BaekYeol.#plak!

Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : syukurlah kalo puas, chingu ;) Couple lain mgkn nyusul, mgkn sih.. XD

sunnyduck : ini, tisseu di rumah Phoenix masih byk kok.*ambil sajen ama foto baekyeol*

Aetherion Vienna : Sehun mah, tau-nya jg dr appa n umma-nya. =.=" Aku jg suka BaekYeol, pke banget malah. :*

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ini dah dapet jatah Kkamjong-nya. Kkkkk~ Kayaknya bakal beneran hamil berjema'ah deh, chingu.*smirk.*

JK0603 : Mian lama updatenya . lemonan kagak sedap n gak acem, udah Phoenix kasih nih, buat chingu. :)

Haha duh kacian mejanya dong?#plak! couple laennya nyusul yah...

fyeahkaido : nih chingu, lemonannya dah brojol. :*

mrs. ChoKyu : duh, jgn di tebar chingu, bau!*nutup hidung pake rangan yeollie* *modus!* tenang, ntar pd hamil semua kok. XD*disiksa para uke.*

Reita : ne, nih lg lemonan. :D

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : gyaaa komennya kepanjangan... but i love it! :* yah begitulah, tapi belum siap mental tuh. Maklum, nasib Baekkie punya seme pervert! =.=" Jinjja, sama lucunya? XD tp chap ini kyknya kurang deh, chingu. *pudung bareng baekyeol*

Soal cople Suho dan Lay, Phoenix dah tobat kok(?) Dulu sempet bingung gitu, sapa yg jd seme n sapa uke-nya (-_ - )a. tp skrg udah nggak kok, aku setuju dg SuLay! review lg, ne? :*

BLUEFIREHYPERLINK " u/3035297/BLUEFIRE0805"0805 : nde, cheonmaneyeo chingu. Aku jg suka Yeollie~ *lah?*

Anami Hime : mian gak kilat, chingu. Btw, bagi yah hasil rekamannya. XD

Mizuumi Aoi : Yeollie mah hobby, pamer gigi. Mau bagaimana lg chingu, satu dorm sih..

Shim jiseun : ini kipasnya chingu. Gomawo udah dibilang keren. XD *narsis amat lu!*

Rio : aduh.. segitu pjgnya, cuma bgs lemonannya aja, chingu? T^T

454 : wah nama chingu unik yah? :D

Emang baekyeol-nya yg lg lemonan, chingu.*nunjuk baekyeol* Chingu aegyanya? kenalin Phoenix, selingkuhan Yeollie.#Plak!Plak! couple lain nyusul berojolnya(?) KaiSoo mah, dah dapet jatah di chap ini.. :3

yuliafebry : siip lah, ni dah byk Kaisoo-nya. malahan Phoenix bingung, ini ff baekyeol apa kaisoo sih? *lah?*

Kim seong kyu : jeongmalyeo? hmm... mgkn. tp bagi Phoenix, baekyeol lebih imuuuut kyk marmut. :3

Hyegun EXOtics : ni dah lanjut. kaisoo lemonnya disini, kalo hunhan chap depan, mgkn. :D couple lainnya nyusul seiring waktu berlalu.*eaaa*

SranghaeBaekYeol : ndeeeeee ini chap.3 dah lanjut :)

vkey : nih aer chingu, gak abis tu suara dipake tereak?

Guest : gomawo, ni dah update :D

shinminkyuu : ne, nih dah lanjut lemonnya..

devinatan98 : ne… ini dah lanjut..

pyolipops : waeyeo?

DevilFujoshi : ni kaido-nya, hunhan nyusul :)

Ivha : ni dah ada…

BabySuLayDo : hehe gomawo udah blg lucu.. :)*narsis lu!*

baby soo : nih dah keluar, Kai gak nahan lg kok XD

Ok, after all...

**MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE? I NEED UR COMMENT N ADVICE, SO I CAN DO MY BEST~ :3**


End file.
